¿No se si puedo amar?
by abiyasha
Summary: él la conoce desde que eran niños, ella sera su nueva asistente, pero entre ellos a nacido un sentimiento nuevo...
1. Por conocerte

A/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko (K malo)

Aclaraciones: el texto narrador

"el texto" pensamientos

-el texto- diálogos

(El texto) Autora

**¿No se si puedo amar?**

Era de mañana, muy temprano a eso de las 6 de la mañana, Kagome se había levantado muy temprano, a pesar de que eran vacaciones ella no podía descansar tenía que trabajar y este día empezaba su nuevo trabajo.

Estaba estudiando la universidad, había acabado su tercer año de universidad contaba con la joven edad de 21 años, había dejado el templo Higurashi, para ir a estudiar. Vivía en un pequeño departamento afuera del campus universitario.

Se levanto despacio, se encamino hacia el baño lentamente para evitar chocar contra la multitud de cosas regadas en el piso, era ordenada pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo para ordenar nada, camino hacia la regadera, se quito el delgado camisón que cubría su cuerpo, y se remojo bajo un frio chorro de agua, no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando esta toco su blanca piel. Se seco tardándose un poco más en el largo cabello negro con tonos azulados que le caía sobre la espalda en toscos mechones.

Se arreglo el rostro, no se maquillaba, no era necesario. Se había puesto una blusa con botones en frente blanca y una falda de color azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, su caballo lo había cepillado y lo dejo sujetado con un solo pasador atrás para sostenerlo. Claro se veía mejor con el pelo suelto, pero esta vez era mejor asi.

Tomo su bolsa y salió con decidida por la puerta, bajo las largas escaleras sin problema alguno, camino lento por las calles de la ciudad hasta la parada del camión, el cual llego solo unos minutos después. Al subir se vio rodeada de hombres y mujeres que se dirigían a sus respectivas actividades diarias. No había asiento y aunque lo hubiera Kagome no estaba dispuesta a sentarse, nunca lo hacia, era una costumbre rara, pero no le importaba.

Se bajo enfrente de un gran edificio, paso la puerta con algo de nerviosismo, cuyo sentimiento se hizo presente cuando se acerco a la recepcionista. Cuando le había dicho a lo que venía le pidió que subiera por el elevador hasta el piso nueve y que tomara hacia la derecha hasta encontrarse con una puerta dorada, Kagome siguió todas las instrucciones de la recepcionista que pecaba de delgada.

Se detuvo en frente de la amplia puerta dorada, tomo aire y dio unos golpes repetidos, entonces una voz masculina le indico que pasara.

-Soy Kagome Higurashi, vengo por el empleo- dijo esta tímidamente, tratando de sonar segura

-Así, llegas temprano, niña.- dijo un hombre de unos veintitantos años, mayor que Kagome. Era un hombre alto de pelo negro, algo corto, sus ojos oscuro y siempre con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, no se puede evitar pensar en que era algo atractivo (por Kami que digo si esta bien guapo)

-Mi nombre es Miroku Banderear, soy el encargado de personal y tu querida eres mi salvación- Se para y tomo por el brazo de Kagome dirigiéndola fuera de la habitación para después tomar un largo pasillo –Durante semanas estado buscando una jovencita con tus características y luego te presentas ayer¿fue como un milagro sabes?-

-¿No cree que exagera señor Banderear? –Dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Claro que no, querida. Mira hace algunas semanas, mi jefe Inuyasha Taisho, que por cierto es también tu jefe, despidió a su asistente, pero el no acepta a cualquier persona para que lo acompañe. No, pero bueno, no te confundiré, Inuyasha espera a una persona que pueda acompañarlo a cualquier asunto del negocio.

-No entiendo¿Acompañarlo? –

-Si mira, Inuyasha suele tener muchas citas importantes fuera de su oficina, por eso esta buscando alguien con tus cualidades-

-Me esta diciendo que me contrato por que cumplo con esas cualidades¿Pero cuales son?-

-Solo es que seas bonita y joven-

-así que fue por eso…

-Si por que más pensabas, no muchas jovencitas se atreven a pedir trabajo aquí, por que creen que necesitan muchos estudios. ¡¡Por Kami!! Solo son asistentes-

Kagome al oír esto pensó en regresarse u no aceptar el trabajo, pero en eso se pararon frente a una puerta negra de gran tamaño, Miroku extendió la mano para abrirla, Kagome ya no podría volver, se le había venido a la mente las razones por las que necesitaba el dinero y si la habían contratado por eso no importaría, ella demostraría que era algo más que una cara bonita.

Entraron a una habitación muy amplia, cubierta de cuadros dorados en el fondo una puerta dorada se alzaba elegantemente enfrente de una mesa llena de papeles y uno que otro teléfono, también la habitación contaba con unos sillones y una bien ocultada puerta blanca tras unas cortinas.

-Esta es tu oficina, querida. Ves esa puerta dorada, es la del jefe Taisho y esa pequeña blanca es el baño. Los sillones son para las visitas y ese escritorio es tuyo, encima están todos los asuntos que trataras, enseguida del escritorio esta el archivero.

-Esta bien¿pero cuando conoceré al señor Taisho?-

-Ahora mismo- tomo de nuevo el brazo de Kagome y la llevo casi jalando hacia la puerta dorada, la cual abrió sin avisar primero.

-Jefe- Se adelanto a decir Miroku –Ella es la jovencita que va a remplazar a Kagura.

Inuyasha era un hombre joven, más de lo que Kagome esperaba, tenía el cabello negro oscuro y unos ojos de un tono dorado, muy hermoso. Cuando Kagome estuvo lo bastante cerca para notarlo, se había quedado prendida en esa mirada. Era un hombre joven y musculoso, su cuerpo había sido trabajado lo que lo hubiera hecho irresistible para todas las mujeres. Pero Kagome no se dejaba llevar por ese estereotipo… (Ay amiga ya sabemos que caerás redondita)

Inuyasha-Muy bien Miroku –Dijo esto sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

Miroku -¿Qué no piensas verla, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha-No es necesario, confio en ti, se que será muy bonita-

Kagome ya no soporto más, no podría creer que el hombre con quien trabajaría no le importaba conocerla, por que confiaba en los gusto de lo que claramente se podría llamar amigo.

Kagome-Entonces¿Qué voy a hacer¿Me lo podría usted decir? –Esto último lo había dirigido hacia Miroku

Miroku -Bueno, querida eso te lo tiene que decir tu jefe, por que no se lo preguntas tu a él- Fue en eso que Inuyasha levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Kagome que se encontraba parada frente a él viéndolo de una manera altanera.

Inuyasha-Eso es verdad, Miroku ya puedes volver a tu oficina- Miroku obedeció inmediatamente

Kagome -¿Entonces que quiere que haga? – Dijo cuando habían quedado solos en la oficina

Inuyasha –Bien veo que tienes algo de coraje, pero aquí no te va a servir entiendes. Tú harás todo lo que te diga, entiendes TODO lo que yo diga

Al oír esto Kagome retrocedió unos pasos, pero fue alcanzada por el brazo de Inuyasha que se había puesto de pie tan rápido, la jalo hasta la silla y la obligo a sentarse.

Inuyasha ya en su silla –Bien, no pienso hacerte nada malo. Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo ¿Verdad?- Kagome asintió con la cabeza – ¿Bueno cual es tu nombre?

Kagome –Kagome Higurashi – Inuyasha se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y llevo sus manos a tras de su cabeza

Inuyasha - ¿Cuántos años tienes? Veo que eres muy joven

Kagome –Tengo 21, señor Taisho- Al oír su nombre Inuyasha se soltó riendo – ¿Por que se ríe?

Inuyasha –Poca gente me llama así. Señorita Higurashi

Kagome –Entonces como debo llamarlo

Inuyasha, con eso sobra – Kagome bajo su mirada.

Inuyasha –Veo que me tienes algo de miedo ¿No es así, señorita Higurashi?

Kagome (Algo exaltada) –Si yo tengo que llamarlo por su nombre, no quiero y además no le tengo miedo, señor Taisho.

Inuyasha se asombro de la audacia de la joven frente a él, ella al notar su mirada se trono desafiante se coloco las manos en la cadera y miro recelosa la oficina enorme de Inuyasha. Era realmente grande, contenía una mesa enorme frente a un par de ventanas con vista hermosa hacia la ciudad, otra pequeña puerta blanca que de seguro era el cuarto de baño, un gran sillón de tela aterciopelada negra y un mini bar en el fondo de la oficina.

Inuyasha – ¿Qué te sucede?

Kagome –Nada¿me va a decir mis obligaciones o regreso más tarde para eso?

Inuyasha –No es necesario, tome asiento

Kagome – Prefiero no sentarme (recuerden lo del camión)

(Bueno empezare a abreviar los nombres, sean compasivos son largos)

Inu – Esta bien, sus obligaciones serán tomar mis mensajes cuando este en la oficina ya que muchas veces no se encontrara en ella, ya que estará acompañándome en mis citas, HO en mis citas tomara nota de los temas que yo le ordene, claro cenara con nosotros y será una invitada más, no pienso dejarla que sufra amble mientras nos mira comer. Y hablando de eso, necesitara ropa especial para algunos eventos, la compañía se los brindara.

Kag –Pero que hay con mi ropa "¿Qué le sucede a este?"

Inu –Esa esta bien para estar en la oficina y para algunas reuniones, pero veras yo suelo ir mucho a lugares lujosos para entablar negocios

Kag- pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropa

Inu -¿Entonces a que clase de ropa estas acostumbrada? "no puedo creer, le estoy regalando ropa y se enoja phfff que clase de mujer es"

Kag jugando con los dedos nerviosa –Pues con ropa de miko

Inuyasha al oir esto suelta una risa burlona –Con ropa de miko, que clase de broma es esta

-No es ninguna broma, provengo del templo Higurashi, no lo dice mi nombre, BAKA

-no había caído en cuenta, así que eres una miko

-lo soy, algún problema

-No claro que no, solo que nunca había conocido una miko

-Bueno, esa son todas mis obligaciones (quieres más)

-Si por ahora, bueno ve a tu escritorio…

Kagome abandona la oficina de Inuyasha y se sienta en su escritorio mientras que esculcaba en sus cojones Inuyasha permanecía sentado observando la puerta por donde acaba de salir su nueva asistente.

-Esta asistente será difícil de controlar, no es como las demás tontas que me trae Miroku. Pero bueno la mayoría con la descripción de la mujer perfecta para Miroku cumplen con esta cualidad.

Inuyasha se levanta de su sillón café y se dirige hacia la ventana a mirar al pasaje y luego se le viene a la mente una pequeña vivencia de su juventud

º-º-º flashbackº-º-º-º

Era un día caluroso y húmedo ya que acababa de llover, en la entrada al templo Higurashi que era una enorme escalera que se perdía entre las ramas de los grandes árboles que la rodeaba. Se encontraba un pequeño chico, sus ojos dorados, el pelo negro cortó, su ropa estaba mojada, traía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Inuyasha había escapado de su casa al saber que su madre, que era una mujer muy hermosa y cuyos últimos años los había dedicado al único hijo que había nacido por su amor por el multimillonario de Inu No Taisho, había muerto esa misma tarde, nadie había querido informa al joven Inuyasha que su madre había muerto, hasta que entro corriendo, aun siendo jalado por tres personas adultas, Inuyasha había podido llegar al lado de su madre viendo que ella no respondía

-Tu madre no despertara más amo Inuyasha

-A que te refieres Kaede –Había dicho el joven Inuyasha mientras sostenía la fría mano de su madre

-Su madre ha muerte, joven amo

-No mi mamá no esta muerta, solo duerme –jalo un poco la mano de su madre, luego toco su rostro al sentir lo halado de este Inuyasha retrocedió asustado. Kaede que era una mujer ya mayor trato de tomar a Inuyasha entre sus brazos pero este salió corriendo de la habitación.

Había corrido todo el día, no le importaba hacia donde, su mente lo había llevado hacia el templo Higurashi, pero al ver la enorme cantidad de escaleras se había detenido para descansar sus pequeños pies. Después de un respiro se puso de pie frente a los enormes escalones, tomo aire y empiezo a subir las escalera, las subió de una sola vez sin descansar, llego barrido hasta el templo, camino trastabillando, casi muerto del cansancio cuando pensaba que iba a caer dormido una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Era una voz infantil, de una niña que lo había estado observando desde atrás de un gran árbol

Inuyasha se había dado la vuelta hacia donde creía que provenía aquella voz, cuando alcanzo la vista al árbol se encontró con una niña unos cinco años menor, apenas tenía unos cuatro años, vestía con un bello vestido en tonos verdes y traía consigo un pequeño arco y flechas de juguete..

-Si estoy bien niña, déjame en paz-Dando un pequeño empujón a la niña para que se alejara de él.

-No me digas que estas bien, mírate- Al decir esto Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y se dejo caer vencido por el cansancio y el dolor tanto físico como emocional que traía consigo.

-¡Mamá, MAMÁ- Grito Kagome mientras sostenía la cabeza del joven que había quedado vencido por el dolor frente a ella.

LA madre de Kagome había venido de inmediato y entre ella y Kagome habían llevado a Inuyasha al interior de la casa de la familia Higurashi.

º. º.º. º Fin flashbackº, º, º,

-Me pregunto si esta mujer será la chiquilla de aquella vez- Decía para si mismo Inuyasha mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y se hundía en el papeleo que tenía que realizar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado la mayoría del día atendiendo llamadas para su ahora actual nuevo jefe Inuyasha Taisho que ya tenía la pinta grabada de mujeriego por la infinidad de llamadas que había recibido de mujeres. Claro que a Kagome no le interesaba para nada las cosas que Inuyasha realizara fuera del trabajo, había estado recibiendo llamadas y ordenando lo que sería su escritorio toda la maldita tarde, no tenía tiempo para otra cosa más.

Ya alrededor de las siete Inuyasha salió de su oficina cargando su maletín, se asombro de encontrar a Kagome todavía en su puesto

-Sigues aquí-

-Todavía no se acaba mi horario, señor Taisho- dijo Kagome un poco molesta

-pero pequeña, en cuanto yo no te necesite tu puedes irte- bajo el maletín y se acerco a la mesa de Kagome para recargarse en ella.

-Eso no lo sabía, pero todas maneras tenía muchas que hacer, a y además tengo los últimos mensajes¿quiere verlos? –saco un pequeño paquetito lleno de pequeñas notas y selo extendió a Inuyasha, este negó con la cabeza

-¿Son de mujeres verdad?- con un poco de sarcasmo en la pregunta (que le quieres decir Inuyasha)

-Si- afirmo Kagome -¿Qué quiere que haga con ellas?

-mmm… no lo se déjelos en mi escritorio- dicho esto tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes detenerse para despedirse de la pelo negro

-Bueno señorita Higurashi es tarde, será mejor que deje de hacer lo que esta haciendo y se retire de una vez, ya que sea lo que sea es peligroso salir a la calle tan tarde- se volteo una vez más para comprobar que su nueva asistente le hacia caso y al comprobar que obedecía salió lentamente hacia el elevador.

Ya adentro de este fue alcanzado por su asistente. Kagome no quería encontrárselo, pero había visto el reloj antes de abandonar la oficina y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde asi que apretó el paso para encontrarse con lo que menos quería con su jefe.

En cuento puso un pie dentro del elevador se vieron a las cara como si eso fuera el rito inicial de una pelea. A Kagome no le simpatizaba para nada su jefe, pero tenía que aguantarlo si quería el dinero.

Inuyasha realmente no sabía por que sentía esa rivalidad entre ellos, pero sabía que ella lo había provocado y que él la continuaría (jajaja, por favor chicos), bien tal vez habían empezado con el pie izquierdo y dicen que la primera impresión deja mucho que decir.

Kagome se había ido a una esquina e Inuyasha se había ido a la otra, ambos rogando a Kami salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Cuando alcanzaron el séptimo piso, el elevador empezó a temblar, hasta que se detuvo en seco, Kagome que con las sacudidas se había aferrado al barandal empezaba a preguntarse la causa de la parada tan repentina del elevador

-Maldita sea- dijo Inuyasha exaltado

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Sabia que lo tenía que mandar arreglar, lo sabía, maldito Miroku lo matare en cuanto abran este maldito elevador

-Que dice como que debía arreglarlo, me esta diciendo que esto ya le había pasado-

-Si hace un par de días –dijo Inuyasha con expresión de tonto en la cara, era la segunda vez en una semana que el elevador se había detenido con el adentro. "maldita sea" pensó de nuevo Inuyasha.

-Y ¿hasta cuando nos van a dejar salir?

-Supongo que hasta mañana, al menos que cuentes con un celular

Kagome no tenía suficiente dinero como para gastarlo en un celular que ni siquiera hubiera usado ya que no tenía quien la llamara

-No tengo, pero y usted- miraba a Inuyasha como diciendo no creo que usted no los use

-No lo llevo conmigo en las noches, prefiero que nadie me moleste mientras estoy con… - se detuvo al ver la estupidez que iba a decir "con mujeres" se dijo mentalmente. Jamás en su vida había compartido palabras sobre eso con una mujer que no fuera la que despertaría al día siguiente en su cama y menos con la mujer que tenía enfrente que lo miraba tan escrupulosamente. No jamás se abriría emocionalmente con esa mujer, era dura por dentro igual que él.

Kagome se sentó estaba cansada de esperar, tenían horas ya desde que se habían quedado detenidos en el elevador (aquí empieza lo bueno), ya no podía sostenerse en pie después de usar esas malditas zapatillas todo el día, miro de reojo a su acompañante y al ver que el no se interesaba por lo que hacia se las quito, también aprovecho para quitarse el pesado pasador que sostenía su larga cabellera negra con su finos toques azulados. Inuyasha que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo volteo hacia su compañera para encontrársela sumida en un profundo sueño, su cabeza se había recargado contra la pared, mientras sus mano se encontraban cruzadas en sus piernas, tenía el pelo suelto que le cubría parte del rostro y su cara mostraba una tranquilidad abrigadora.

Se agacho para observar más de cerca el rostro fino de Kagome, se había puesto de cuclillas frente a ella y la miraba de arriba abajo. Su mano tomo vida propia, según sus palabras, y acaricio la blanca piel de ella, quito algunos mechones de su pelo y los recargo atrás de su oreja provocando una reacción algo aniñada en el rostro de Kagome, Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había hecho, ni por que el rostro de ella lo atraía tanto, ni por que deseaba volver a ver esa reacción y mucho menos por que le gustaba verla mientras dormía. Permaneció un poco más agachado solo viéndola, al final reacciono se puso de nuevo en pie y se dirigió hacia la otra pared y se estrello la cabeza contra esta, provocando un ruido.

Inuyasha se dejo caer con su cabeza escondida entre sus rodilla, casi llorando. En esos momentos la imagen de su madre se había presentado en su cabeza poniéndolo melancólico, cuando pasaba en el momento más horrible de su vida sintió una tibia mano sobre su espalda, después unos cálidos brazos alrededor suyo, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Kagome.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –lo había dicho tan serenamente

-Si estoy bien niña déjeme en paz- lo había dicho de una manera autoritaria, Kagome pensó que se había enojado asi que retrocedió lentamente para no molestarlo, pero al ver que Inuyasha seguía encerrado en sus pensamientos, se había llevado las manos hasta su cabeza y se mostraba muy inquieto, asi que de ves de retirarse a la otra esquina, se acerco más a él, lo tomo entre sus brazos, él sorprendido, se dejo abrazar por la miko, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras que era abrazado, volteo su cara hacia la de ella, para encontrarse con que Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión muy tranquila en su cara.

Se quedo viéndola notando como el rostro de ella lograba calmarlo, ella al rato abrió sus ojos viendo que él la miraba, poso su mano en la cabeza de él y le brindo una sonrisa, en ella le bridaba cariño, no sabía como pero esa sonrisa hizo que Inuyasha se quedara solo viéndola, sin pensar en más.

Él la miraba con asombro, ella con ternura, entre ellos no había nada de historia mutua, claro exceptuando este día y el día de la muerte de la madre de Inuyasha (no me digan que no sabían que era Kagome de niña), no había lazo que los uniera más que el del el trabajo, pero aun asi sus caras fueron acercándose cada vez un poco más, los labios de él rozaron los de ella, parecía más hermosa ahora de cerca, coloco su mano en la nuca de ella y la jalo contra si para besarla, sus labios eran irresistiblemente suaves, el aroma de él la había embriagado desde unos segundos antes del beso, era un aroma varonil, él la había tomado y la había jalado contra su cuerpo y ella no ponía resistencia al beso. Rápidamente las manos de él se habían colocado en la espalda de ella, reclamando un acercamiento más profundo, ella solo consiente de estar en los labios de él, recargo sus manos en el bien formado pecho de Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta que cada vez había menos espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Las manos de él empezaban a jugar con el cabello de ella, habían seguido el camino que ellos recorrían en la espalda de ella hasta llegar al limite de la blusa de Kagome, entre caricia y caricia logro meter la mano entre la ropa de ella, provocando un sonrojo en ella. Pero antes de poder disfrutar el sonrojo de Kagome una mano se asomo por su lado derecho dando en seco en el rostro de él.

Kagome insultada por el atrevimiento de su jefe, regreso a su esquina llena de enojo y confusión, por que una cosa era haberse besado con el jefe y otra muy diferente era que se dejara tocar por el jefe. No, ella no permitiría que alguien se llevara tan fácil su tesoro (virginidad).

Inuyasha seguía en el piso aun sobándose la mejilla enrojecida por el fuerte golpe que había sufrido

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? –Grito furioso Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie

-Que que me pasa, pasa que eres un aprovechado.

-¿Qué pero si tu me estabas besando?

-NO, nos estábamos besando, hasta que tu, MALDITO MANO LARGA (en donde yo vivo así se les dice a los aprovechadores de suerte jajaja) quisiste pasarte del limite.

-Oye espera, yo no soy ningún mano larga

-A no ¿y entonces que hacia TU mano dentro de MI ropa? –haciendo énfasis en esas diminutas palabras

-Que ¿A que te refieres?

-Maldita sea Inuyasha, no te hagas el inocente, ahora me dices que tu mano tomo vida propia

-Lo siento estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso con las mujeres Kagome

-Lo sabia eres un mujeriego de lo peor, y solo llevamos un día de conocernos, nunca debí aceptar el trabajo, si no fuera por… -se había dejado caer recargada contra el muro y sus manos se había posado contra su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Inuyasha no creía lo que veía la había hecho llorar y lo malo era que no sabía por que, se acerco dudoso a ella, se sentó a su lado, las piernas de ellas se encontraban dobladas hacia la pared asi que se sentó sin estorbarla, se tomo las piernas entre los brazos y agacho su mirada…

-Lo siento Kagome, yo no debí haberte besado, pero… -Fue cortado por la mirada de Kagome, que se negaba a soltar las lagrimas ya anunciadas.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien- volteo su rostro en dirección a la pared

-No no estas bien, anda dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Kagome soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que no tenía otra opción, pero no quería volver a ver el rostro de Inuyasha, pero este la tomo entre sus manos y la obligo a voltear

-anda pequeña dímelo, tal vez te puedo ayudar-Kagome trago saliva, se libero del apretón de Inuyasha y se coloco el cabello atrás de las orejas, provocando que Inuyasha se sonrojara con cierto recuerdo.

-Mi familia es la encargada de resguardad el templo Higurashi… -Se detuvo para ver la cara de su jefe

-Eso ya lo se pequeña- se quedo observando, esperando que ella continuara

-bien mi familia y yo nos hemos mantenido por lo que el templo aporta, pero desde que entre en la universidad decidí dejar de lado ese dinero y mantenerme por mi sola, mi familia se negó, pero es que ellos necesitan más el dinero que yo.

-Entonces por eso buscaste tu primer trabajo aquí, entonces eres muy joven.

-No se equivoca, este no es mi primer trabajo, había trabajado en otros lugares, pero me despidieron no se por que razón.

-mmm… ya veo¿entonces sigues estudiando? –esto último con algo de enojo

-si¿algún problema?

-Es que yo quería que te quedaras largo tiempo (que mentiroso Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que Kagome te esta moviendo el tapete)

-De verdad, pero después de agosto tengo que regresar a la universidad, es mi último año¿Sabe?

-esta bien, pero tendré que pedirte un favor antes que te vayas…

-Falta mucho tiempo para eso, jefe- interrumpiendo a Inuyasha

-Si es verdad ya habla tiempo para eso

De repente el elevador empezó a moverse, más abajo empezaron a oírse voces, entre ellas la muy conocida de Miroku.

Kagome más feliz que nunca se paro ayudada por Inuyasha y entre ambos se vieron dando a su acompañante una mirada de aceptación a su actual estado.

Cuando por fin se abrieron la puerta la primera persona que estaba parada enfrente era el mismísimo Miroku que sostenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, inmediatamente Inuyasha se abalanzo contra su amigo y lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro

-Maldito, no te vuelvo a hacer caso- Inuyasha miro a Kagome con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuya mirada de ella aprobó al instante. Ambos, Inuyasha como Kagome salieron del edificio para encontrar que Kagome tenía que irse caminando hasta su departamento ya que eran las dos de la madrugada y de seguro no encontraría transporte y no tenía dinero para pagar un taxi asi que emprendió camino, pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina se encontró con que un carro muy llamativo de color rojo la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Pensabas que te dejaría ir sola a tu casa tan tarde pequeña

ºººººººººººªªªªªªªªªªªªºººººººººººº

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado el primer capitulo, ejmmm me desvele asi que tal ves no este muy bueno, lo acabo de terminar son las 12:15 de la noche y mi amiga no me deja de hablar por el MSN. Bueno espero sus comentarios, criticas, regaños (no, eso no sobra y basta con los de mi casa jajaja) y también opiniones (esas si) bueno me despido de ustedes

ABIYASHA….


	2. la solucion del ayer

Los personajes no me pertenecen, de serlo asi estaría escribiendo esto. ¿No verdad?

Aclaraciones: el texto narrador

"el texto" pensamientos

-el texto- diálogos

(El texto) Autora

2º capitulo "LA SOLUCIÓN AL AYER"

Kagome se sorprendió al encontrar Inuyasha esperándolo detrás de la esquina y mucho menos se esperaba a que se ofreciera para llevarla a su casa, pero pensándolo bien con lo que habían pasado en el maldito elevador era de esperarse de que haiga creado un laso algo fuerte, tal vez esto los llevara a convertir su relación de empleado-jefe a amigos. Quien sabe la vida cambia en cada respirar.

Kagome negó con la mano la oferta tan tentadora de Inuyasha, pero no aceptaría subirse al carro de un casi desconocido, no importaba que se hubieran quedado encerrados juntos varias horas en un incomodo elevador.

Después de adelantarse al maravilloso automóvil de Inuyasha, sintió como una mano se reposaba en su hombro y la obligara a voltear, Kagome presento resistencia sabiendo claramente quien era, pero otra mano la jalo del brazo derecho haciéndola voltear de una manera brusca que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio.

Inuyasha la miraba con recelosa cara, le había ofrecido llevarla hasta su casa y ella se había negado¿A que le tenía miedo¿Acaso le tenía miedo a él? "Estúpida, de seguro piensa que me quiero propasar con ella".

-Señor Taisho ¿Por qué me detiene?

-me he ofrecido llevarte hasta tu casa, y tu me das la espalda

-no vio que le negué con la mano, además yo puedo irme sola

-A estas horas, no sabes los peligros que corres por estas calles tan tarde, pequeña.

-Bueno tal vez no las conozco, pero conozco claramente las que corro con usted

-¿Me tienes miedo, pequeña¿crees que voy a intentar violarte o algo por el estilo¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? Anda súbete de inmediato- Jalo el brazo de Kagome con más fuerza y arrastrándola tras de si la subió al carro cerrando con fuerza la puerta de este y poniéndole llave.

Kagome trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada por fuera, trato de encontrar los seguros, pero este tipo de autos se basaban en las apariencias asi que esos detalles se mantenían escondidos por el simple hecho que no encajan con el diseño. Pero en el momento en que decidía entre golpear la ventana para romperla o romper la cabeza de Inuyasha cuando este entrara. Pero se detuvo al pensar mejor, se quedo viendo hacia sus piernas mientras que sostenía entre sus manos su pequeño bolso.

Inuyasha entro en el auto momentos después, para encontrarse con una Kagome nerviosa, se sentó puso en marcha el auto y fue acelerando despacio

-¿hacia que dirección, pequeña?

-Hacia la derecha y luego derecho hasta la calle principal contra esquina de la decima

-A ya veo¿Ahí es donde vives?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza con un pequeño movimiento, mientras Inuyasha hacia un alto en el semáforo.

Inuyasha volvió a hacer un alto enfrente de un edificio muy alto, de un color marón, de seguro uno de esos edificios de departamentos. Kagome hizo un intento por buscar la palanca de la puerta pero como anteriormente le había sucedido no la encontró, volteo a ver Inuyasha que mantenía una sonrisa burlona entre dientes. Cosa que a Kagome no le agrado para nada. Quiso golpearlo, quiso empujarlo hasta matarlo pero se volvió a detener, "por que me hace esto" fue lo que pensó Kagome mientras Inuyasha oprimía un botón en la puerta de su lado.

Salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo, volteo a ver a Inuyasha dentro del carro, pero este se había delatando y ya estaba del mismo lado del auto que ella, la tomo del brazo como lo había hecho anteriormente y la beso, era un beso apasionado de esos de que con solo verlos te quedas sin aire, al principio Kagome callo hipnotizada por el contacto de sus labios, entonces recordó con la forma con la que había acabado su anterior acercamiento en el elevador y se separo de él inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Dijo Kagome después de golpear con el bolso el cuerpo de Inuyasha

-No lo se, solo me nace…

-Pero es que no sabes que me das miedo…

-¿Acaso te he lastimado?

-No, pero… -Se quedo dudando

-¿A caso no sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Claro que no, tú eres mi jefe y solo te conozco un día ¿Qué te hace creer que yo puedo sentir algo por ti?

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta de deslizo una mano por cabello negro, volteo su cara que mostraba una sonrisa de secretismo, se quedo mirando a Kagome…

-Es que tú me miras de esa manera

-¿qué manera? –Dijo Kagome algo curiosa

-De esa

Kagome no podía entender de qué manera lo miraba, ya que ella sabía que su mirada era la misma que le hubiera dado a cualquier persona o eso pensaba.

-Mira cuando tu me miras lo haces de una manera muy diferente a la que la hacen las demás, en todas las mujeres en las que he tenido contacto me miran con un poco de pación, de deseo, pero tu me miras diferente y supongo que es por que sientes respeto a hacia mi pero pequeña ¿me estas entendiendo?

Kagome solo dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una actitud de cansancio, se había aburrido de la palabrería de su jefe Taisho, ya no soportaba más su presencia. Inuyasha la siguió pero cuando ella entro en el edificio se dio por rendido y solo deseo que llegara la hora de entrada para volver a verla.

----------------------------------------

Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol ya se había anunciado en el cielo desde hace rato, Inuyasha se levantaba de su cama con cansancio, solo había dormido un par de horas tras su terrible despedida con su actual secretaria, ahora que pensaba mejor las cosas se dio cuenta de la horrorosa situación que se había creado con Kagome.

-Maldito¿En que estaba pensando anoche? –dicho esto, Inuyasha se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente dejándolo con un leve tono de rojo en ella, rápidamente se puso de pie, llevaba puesto solamente unos bóxer azules, se dirigió al cuarto del baño, se dio un breve vistazo en el espejo (los hombres también pueden ser vanidosos) y al ver agradable rostro se dirigió a la ducha, ya fuera de ella se puso una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones azul marino al juego con unos zapatos negros.

Desayuno, no importa que haiga desayunado (siendo hombre y soltero no creo que se preocupe mucho por eso) salió de su casa, miro por última vez el interior como para comprobar que nada se le olvidaba, la cerro con llave y salió en si auto rojo con dirección a sus oficinas.

Subió al elevador, recordando cada instante de lo sucedido solo hace unas pocas horas. Hasta ahora había ignorado a todas las personas ya que iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos de auto regaño. Al llegar a su piso camino lentamente hacia su oficina al abrir la puerta se encontró con una bella Kagome que ya estaba trabajando, llevaba un traje de oficina, de color azul marino y camiseta blanca. Inuyasha se quedo prendado en su cabello, lo llevaba en una larga trenza que terminaba en su cadera. Se la imaginaba usando eso solo como ropa. "pero en que estoy pensando, soy un estúpido" pensó el joven Taisho

-Va parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo, señor – Con eso Kagome saco a Inuyasha de su trance

-A si –dijo para dar una respuesta a algo que sinceramente no había entendendido – Hola

-Bueno días S-E-Ñ-O-R –dijo Kagome para dar a notar esa palabra "insignificante"

-¿Y que tienen de buenos eh Srta. Higurashi?

(A continuación pondré un dialogo y lo que piensan nuestra pareja)

-Bueno nada recordando lo de anoche - "Asi que todavía no piensa pedirme perdón"

-Lo de anoche tenía que suceder – "sigue enojada, que niña tan terca"

-¿En verdad eso cree? – "Cálmate Kagome no debes demostrarle que te gusto"

-Si, es parte de nuestro destino – (o lo que la escritora decida XD) "Pero agradecería que se repitiera"

-No creo en el destino, o al menos no creo que lo controle todo - "Demonios se ve tan apuesto"

-A con que eso cree, y ¿se hacia llamar Miko? – "Ya Kagome ríndete a mis brazos"

-No era Miko por querer serlo ¿Sabes? Lo hacía por mi familia y por el Templo Higurashi- "¿Tenías que mencionar eso?"

Entonces Kagome se adelanto con algunos papeles en las manos hacia la oficina de Inuyasha, él la siguió sorprendido. Ya adentro de la oficina Kagome dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero el ambarino la detuvo del brazo la jalo como lo hizo en la noche y la coloco frente a él.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?- Le dijo histérico a la ex miko, apretó más el brazo de ella para que evitar que se fuera.

-Me haces daño – Kagome gimió de dolor, Inuyasha bajo su mirada, quedando sus ojos escondidos en el flequillo. Suspiro librándose de su enojo y la soltó. Kagome solo retrocedió un paso para alejarse del alcance del ambarino.

-lo siento –Lo dijo quedamente para luego irse a sentar a su respetiva silla en la parte de atrás del escritorio.

-Inuyasha –Kagome se acercaba lentamente cabizbaja al escritorio. –Inuyasha, lo de anoche fue algo que realmente nunca olvidare, nunca realmente estado de eso manera junto con un hombre, pero de vez de entender, no nos conocemos "como quisiera que esto no fuera verdad" eres mi jefe y no me quedare por mucho tiempo. Lo recuerdas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo y tienes razón. Lo mejor será olvidarlo todo- Se soltó riendo a carcajada abierta.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes? –Pregunto Kagome exaltada, mientras que golpeaba con sus manos el escritorio.

-de lo que me acabas de confesar, pequeña- Kagome no entendía, pero aun asi al ori la palabra "pequeña" hizo que se sonrojara

-JA asi que nunca has estado con un hombre¿Quién iba a decir que yo iba a ser el primero?

-Eso no eso es gracioso, TONTO –Salió de la oficina furiosa.

-Feh, que miedo me da enojada, es como un moustro, desde ahora tratare de no… -Pero al ver lo que tenía en su escritorio dejo lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en su trabajo.

---------------------------------------

Kagome salía de su oficina, se dirigió hacia los elevadores pero le saco la vuelta por cierto accidente que le sucedió solo la noche anterior, se sintió exhausta, miro su reloj rogando que ya fuera la hora de salir, pero no, todavía le quedaban una hora y antes de irse tenía que entregarle las citas para el día siguiente de Inuyasha.

Los pisos más abajo se encontraba una cafetería, era la primera vez que Kagome la visitaba, se acerco al mostrador. La cafetería era atendida por una joven de cabello largo color caoba, usaba una traje en tonos rosas y negros algo ajustado en las caderas.

-Buenas tardes¿en que puedo servirle?-Dijo Sango tras el mostrador

-A hola, bueno me da una café doble y un capuchino, por favor – asentó Kagome

Sango se dio media vuelta y encendió la maquina del capuchino.

-Tú eres la nueva asistente de Inuyasha Taisho ¿Verdad?

-Si – Acertó Kagome –Si inicie ayer- Soltó un suspiro deprimente.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Lo que pasa es que tal vez renuncie

-Tan malo es…

-Lo que pasa es que mi jefe es un pesado

-Te refieres que se te insinúa, he sabido que es algo mujeriego

-Bueno… -Se quedo pensando –La realidad yo no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él, solo para lo de trabajo y su infinidad de llamadas, las cuales la mayoría son de mujeres con las que sale…

-De verdad, ya lo suponía. Sabes ahora que lo pienso siempre han venido mujeres muy bellas por estos lugares, sabes que es peor, que tiene un buen gusto en mujeres ese pervertido…

-Por cierto, puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Si claro la que quieras

-Bueno… esto… yo quería que me dijeras si llevas trabajando mucho tiempo aquí

-A eso, si tengo tres largos años¿Por qué?

-Entonces también has de conocer a Miroku ¿Verdad? –Kagome miro el rostro de Sango que se había puesto rojo -¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que te has puesto roja

-No, no me suceda nada. Pero dime que quieres saber

-Es que quiero saber como me lo puedo quitar de encima, cada vez que mira, lo hace de una manera extraña y me da pena quejarme con mi jefe

-A eso es –Sango apretaba el puño al saber que su Miroku coqueteaba con otra chica –bueno es sencillo

-¿Entonces sabes una forma?

- si, es fácil dile que ya tienes novio, él no suele meterse con otros hombres, es un cobarde –Se rio victoriosa.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo Kagome mientras que tomaba los recipientes con café que Sango le ofreció, pago y se fue.

-Que chica, tener que trabajar entre dos hombres de la calaña de estos dos, pero que envidia… -Soltó un suspiro que rápidamente fue cortado por un cliente que llamaba la atención de Sango.

Kagome ahora no le saco vuelta al elevador, ya que subir las escaleras cargando con las bebidas no era muy conveniente. Para su suerte se encontró con el elevador vacio asi que no tubo problemas en llegar. Entro en su oficina dejo su capuchino en el escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina de Inuyasha.

Toco tres veces antes de entrar y que tras la puerta el joven Taisho y abrió la puerta con la mano libre y entro en la habitación, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en su silla hundido hasta la cabeza en papeleo, Kagome no se explicaba de donde salía tanto papeleo y si solo era una empresa de publicidad.

-Aquí esta su café- Kagome dejo el café sobre el escritorio, pero antes de que apartara la mano, Inuyasha poso la suya sobre la de ella creando asi un contacto que no debía de suceder.

Inuyasha bajo la hoja que tenía y miro directamente a Kagome a los ojos, ella quiso apartar la mano, pero la de Inuyasha ya la tenía prisionera con la suya, era un apretón no muy fuerte pero lo bastante como para detenerla.

-Por favor no –Susurro Kagome, más para ella misma que para el ojiambar de enfrente

-Kagome, lo siento de verdad. No fue mi intención eso nunca debió de haber sucedido, tu y tu no debemos –

-Es verdad no debemos y es por eso que le pido que me suelte –Inuyasha vio sus manos unidas y tras un leve sonrojo la soltó

-Señor Taisho- el levanto la mirada hacia ella –me retiro si no quiere algo más

-A si ya puedes volver a tu escritorio, señorita Higurashi. –volvió a hundirse entre sus papeles.

Kagome salió de la oficina, se recargo en la puerta exhausta y suspiro aliviada, regreso a su escritorio y el día siguió normal. Cuando llego la hora de irse Kagome, miro como Inuyasha salía de su oficina apurado "de seguro tiene una cita con una rubia despampanante" pensó Kagome deseando que Inuyasha tropezara frente a ella para alegrarle la noche. Pero claro esto último no sucedió seria demasiado bueno para la protagonista ¿no creen?

Bueno esto lo dejare hasta aquí no se enfaden estoy corta de inspiración por ahora y agréguenle que estoy escribiendo como tres fic más (uno es un epilogo y este y otro son de Naruto, el último lo subiré ya que este terminado jajaja)

Bueno pasasen al botoncito y dejen un mensaje se lo agradecería eternamente…

Abiyasha…. sayonara


	3. el pasado de ella

A/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko (K malo)

Aclaraciones: el texto narrador

"el texto" pensamientos

-el texto- diálogos

(El texto) Autora

**¿No se si puedo amar?**

3º capitulo

El pasado de ella

Esa mañana de junio Kagome se levanto torpemente de la cama, para nada tenia ánimos. Claro hoy no era su día libre pero tenía ir a visitar a su familia en el Templo Higurashi.

Se tomo su tiempo en la ducha, realmente se la llevaba perdida entre pensamientos, eran pocas sus ganas que solo se puso una camiseta que le llegaba a medio muslo y aparte tenía hoyos por todos lados.. Miro el reloj de la cocina y miro que ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana, demasiado temprano para ir de visita y demasiado tarde para volverse a dormir. Suspiro vencida a tal ocasión, no sentía el menor interés, se dejo caer en el sillón del pequeño departamento, ya empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Camino a regañadientes hasta la puerta pero antes de que ella la abriera esta se abrió tan rápido que la tumbo al suelo del susto. Tras la puerta se encontraba Inuyasha echando chispas hasta por los ojos. La busco furioso por toda la habitación hasta que la encontró en el piso y rápidamente cambio su estado de animo, la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, estaba rojo por completo al ver a Kagome sentada en el suelo con la camiseta que dejaba al descubierto las largas piernas y pedazos de piel regados por todo su camiseta, permitiendo que Inuyasha tomara una idea de cómo sería su bella asistente sin la mínima prenda.

"¿Por qué me mira asi?" pensó Kagome sin darse cuenta de la ropa que traía

"Maldición que hace vestida asi" se preguntaba el ambarino

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Kagome sin apartar la vista en Inuyasha.

-Primero que te pongas otra ropa – ladeo su cabeza a un lado para apartarla del cuerpo de ella.

-Que dices – se miro y descubrió por que la miraba asi, salió corriendo a la habitación a cambiarse.

Se coloco unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta sin mangas. No sabía realmente que cara le iba a dar a Inuyasha, como se enfrentaría contra él sin quedar como una niña tonta, tenía mucho en su contra, primero no había ido a trabajar, segundo la manera en como la había encontrado.

Inuyasha no encontraba la razón para que Kagome no se hubiera presentado a trabaja, era algo que no permitía en ninguno de sus empleados y menos siendo ella su asistente. Pero lo que lo convenció para ir a buscarla fue que la oficina era un desastre sin ella. Todas las llamadas habían sido mal mente contestada por él, creando asi que él se tuviera que pedir disculpas por sus rudas palabras.

Kagome se encerró en su cuarto desde aproximadamente 20 minutos creando la desesperación del joven Taisho. Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta desesperado, golpeo fuerte en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome pudiéndose oir el grito de temor que soltó Kagome por el espanto.

-Sal Kagome no pienso hacerte daño –bufo de forma estresante –sal de una maldita vez –volvió a golpear la puerta.

-ya no golpes idiota, no sabes lo que me costo –dijo Kagome mientras que salía de la habitación.

-Feh no creo que un departamento como este cueste mucho –se sentó en el sillón.

-Pues claro como tú eres rico –Kagome tomo asiento en el sillón frente a Inuyasha.

-sabes eres una chiquilla fastidiosa- ladeo su cara

-mira quien lo dice, eres un idiota –

-ten cuidado a quien le hablas, recuerda que YO soy tu jefe –

-pero eso no te da derecho de que vengas aquí a tumbarme las puertas a golpes-

-ESO NO HUBIERA PASADO SI HUBIERAS IDO A TRABAJAR-

-TE AVICE QUE NO IRÍA, SE TE OLVIDO-

-NO ME LO DIJISTE LO HUEBIERA RECORDADO-

-PERO SI TE LO DIJE, HACE DOS DIAS-

------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------

En la oficina de Inuyasha reinaba un silencio perpetuo hasta que llego a esa oficina la señorita Higurashi y su instridente música o como solía llamarla Miroku infernal ruido.

-Kagome por favor bájale a ese ruido, antes que nos dejes sordos –suplicaba Miroku con las manos en los oídos.

-lo siento lo hare ahora mismo- Kagome puso una mano sobre el aparato "ja por un poco de ruido se quejan"

-Gracias Kagome- entro a la oficina de Inuyasha encontrándolo como siempre en su cómodo sillón tomando una cerveza.

-Inuyasha sigues tomando esas cosas, bah tú que tienes dinero y te conformas con una cerveza- tomo asiento al lado de su amigo

-Cállate Miroku, solo vienes a molestar- le ofreció una pero Miroku la rechazo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Dime Inuyasha, por que de repente empezaste a tomar en la oficina, por que hasta donde se tu solo lo haces cuando una mujer te… -se callo por que había caído una conclusión y una sonrisa picara se asomaba en sus labios.

-Miroku que estas pensando, solo pones esa cara cuando piensas en cosas pervertidas-

-Es que ya entendí- se puso de pie y recargo su espalda en el escritorio – ¿bien Inuyasha desde cuando te rechazo?

-¿de que hablas?- dejo la botella vacía a un lado del sillón.

-De Kagome, cuando te rechazo –movía las manos representando las curvas de una mujer.

-No entiendo a que te refieres –Miro hacia la ventana esquivando la mirada de Miroku que cada ves era más pervertida.

-es que solo te pones asi cuando una mujer te rechaza una aventurilla, dime ¿fue Kagome verdad?- Inuyasha se puso rojo "ja sabía que había sido ella" pensó Miroku.

-Maldición Miroku como crees que yo me acostaría con esa niñata, además es mi asistente.-

-Pero Inuyasha me dirás que no lo intentaste con la otra asistente- insistió

-ni me la menciones-

-vamos Inuyasha el que te haiga utilizado para llegar a Sesshumaro no es tan malo- se oyeron golpes en puerta

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Inuyasha

-Soy Kagome, tengo que hablar con usted antes de irme – Inuyasha miro de el reloj y se asombro al ver lo tarde que era.

-Pasa –luego miro a su compañero –Y tu hablamos de eso después, ahora déjame solo.-

-esta bien¿crees que esta vez aceptara? –Se abrió la puerta dando paso a la bella Kagome

-Miroku ya te dije hablamos de eso después –Salió Miroku cerrando la puerta tras él, no sin antes despedirse de Kagome con una sonrisa más picarona que nunca.

-Señor Taisho…-

-Inuyasha, cuantas veces te lo he pedido –dijo este interrumpiéndola.

-no las suficientes, señor Taisho- tomo asiento sin dirigirle la vista.

-Vera yo… quería pedirle el día viernes no podre venir- dijo ella sin temor.

-¿Por qué?-

-es que tengo un asunto personal –Inuyasha se levanto por otra cerveza que era como la sexta d esa noche.

-Asi hip… ¿y que tan personal es? –Se acerco a Kagome por la espalda.

-Muy personal, por eso… quiero el día – sintió el aliento de Inuyasha en su espalda pero trato de no inmutarse.

-Que saldrás con algún novio hip… - respiro par sentir la fragancia del cabello de Kagome.

-Eso no le importa- dijo ella moviéndose incomoda en la silla.

-Vamos sabes que si hip… -toco con el dorso de la mano el fino cuello de Kagome haciendo que ella se estremeciera –Veo que si te puedo hacer temblar pequeña… hip…

-Eso solo fue por que no me lo esperaba –Se paro de repente como recordando que estaba en zona peligrosa.

-Vamos Kagome yo se que te gusto… no hay ninguna mujer que se me resista… -Se acerco a ella, acorralándola contra el escritorio.

-Señor Taisho… por favor no…- una mano de Inuyasha la tomo de la parte de la nuca y la otra la tomo por la cintura

-El señor Taisho es mi padre… no lo traigas de regreso por favor – se acerco lentamente al rostro de Kagome, primero con los ojos cerrados, luego se paso la lengua por los labios para cuando estaba a punto de besarla abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Kagome lleno de terror.

-Por favor… Inu… yasha…- dijo ella casi en un susurro. Él se alejo petrificado, ella se acomodo la falda y se paro lo más alejado de Inuyasha.

-Lo siento –dijo este al salir del trance, se paso una mano por el cabello –que me pedias hace rato –

-que no puedo venir el viernes –

-asi, no hay problema, retírate por… favor… -Kagome salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo.

---------------------------------------------Fin flash back-----------------------------------------------

-si eso es verdad por que no lo recuerdo- bufó de enojo.

-será por que estabas muy borracho- había hablado con una voz melancólica.

-bueno… pero me lo tenias que recordar anoche antes de irte-

-pero Inuyasha si lo hice pero últimamente me ignoras-

-eso no es cierto por que yo siempre te estoy obser… -se corto por poco decía más de la cuenta.

Kagome había tomado un color rojo en sus mejillas, era difícil evitar esa sensación que le producía estar cerca de Inuyasha desde aquella noche. Claro era difícil evitar sentir algo asi cuando por causas del destino (o por que a esta alocada se le ocurrió) habían quedado atrapados en un elevador, haciendo que las hormonas se desquiciaran creando una situación un poco comprometedora.

-Inuyasha hoy no puedo ir a trabaje por que tengo que ir a ver a mi familia –se levanto y se perdió en la puerta de la cocina. Inuyasha la había seguido con la vista y pudo ver claramente como unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Kagome te sucede algo –se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Nada importante –dijo mientras metía casi medio cuerpo en el refrigerador para ocultar su rostro.

-No mientas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo-

Kagome salió del refrigerador en un brusco movimiento y fuertemente cerro la puerta de un solo jalón, camino con el ceño contraído aunque todavía sollozaba.

-Mira Inuyasha yo no creo que me conozcas lo suficiente para saber que es lo que me pasa- golpeaba el pecho del ambarino con el dedo índice.

-Pero Kag…-

-No me llames asi, no te tomes tanta confianza…- se dejo caer al suelo, entre sollozo y sollozo se había llevado las manos a la cara y comenzó con su llanto.

-¿Qué te sucede Kagome? –corrió a socorrerla, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta el sillón, cuando se agachaba para dejarla en el mueble ella paso sus manos por el cuello de Inuyasha y murmuro a su oídio.

-Inuyasha por favor…- apretó más sus brazos alrededor del cuello haciendo que él se viera forzado a tomar asiento a la orilla del sillón.

-Dime que te pasa pequeña –siento en su cuello el suspiro que ella soltaba preparándose para dejar de llorar –Vamos pequeña cuéntamelo…-

-Es que hoy es el aniversario de mi padre-

-Y por eso lloras, por el cumpleaños de tu padre –Ella movió su cabeza de una lado para el otro, hundió más su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-No es el aniversario de nacimiento, sino el de…- se corto no podía decirlo

-es el de su muerte, lo siento, yo no sabía-

-Fue hace seis años, cuando sucedió…

_-Papá-gritaba una Kagome __de ocho años_

_-Que pasa Kag – Salía un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color chocolate._

_-Mira papá lo que hizo Zôta-_

_-¿y ahora que hizo ese travieso? –acaricio la cabeza de la pelinegro. _

_Caminaron juntos hasta un gran almacén del templo. E__l papá de Kagome mantenía una sonrisa siempre tierna en el rostro, era una sonrisa cálida que siempre invitaba a sonreír junto con el. Pero ese día cuando se acercaban al almacén su sonrisa había cambiado demasiado para el gusto de Kagome que lo miraba asustada. _

_Zôta eran un pequeño demonio si de travesuras hablamos, asi que Kagome tenía la obligación de seguirlo por donde sea para asegurarse de que no cometiera alguna torpeza. _

_Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta del almacén vieron como unas luces se escabullían en las ranuras de la puerta y como el humo empezaba a asomarse por esas mismas. Kagome corrió hacia la puerta gritando el nombre de su hermano pequeño, cuando su padre entendió lo que su hija mayor pensaba a hacer la detuvo y la tiro hacia atrás, haciendo que ella arrematara contra el piso lastimándose un poco la espalda, él sin embargo se acerco a la puerta y aunque continuara gritando el nombre de su hijo retrocedió unos pasos luego golpeo con su hombro la puerta haciendo que esta se viniera abajo._

_Se tapo el rostro con el brazo, aspiro el aire y se adentro en el almacén, para cuando Kagome se volvió a poner de pie vio como el techo del edificio en llamas se venía abajo y adentro aun estaba su padre y su hermano. Trato de entrar pero las llamas hacían que retrocediera y desistiera, comenzó a gritar histérica previniendo a su padre del derrumbe pero de el no aparecía por ningún lado._

_Por lo contrario había llamado la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, trayendo consigo a su madre y a su abuelo que igual de preocupados trataban de llegar al lado del hombre que trataba de encontrar a su hijo entre las llamas._

_Cuando el techo ya no daba para más Kagome diviso una figura moverse entre las llamas, empezó a gritar nuevamente, pero cuando pensaban que esa figura estaba a punto de darse a la luz se oyó un terrible estruendo proveniente de las estructura del edificio._

_El abuelo, la madre de Kagome hasta la misma Kagome se dejaron caer en el suelo vencidos, las esperanzas se les acababan, el llanto nacía y el frio los cubría__. Fue cuando un rayo de luz ilumino sus rostro, Zôta salía del fuego solo con algunas quemaduras menores, su madre lo tomo en brazos y lo alejo del fuego lo más que pudo, cuando este cayo inconsciente._

_Llegaron los bomberos, pero ni rastro del papá de Kagome y Zôta. EL abuelo tomo a Kagome de los hombros y como pudo la llevo a la casa._

-Mi padre murió hace seis años en ese incendio, Inuyasha –Su rostro aun perdido en el pecho del ambarino lloraba a caudales, él la acaricio tiernamente su cabello, ahora entendía el porque de su actitud.

-Kagome, yo no sabía… lo siento.-

-No te preocupes –se levanto, limpio las lagrimas con la palma de la mano se quedo mirando sin mirar nada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con tu familia?-

-no es necesario –se acomodo en el sillón nuevamente.

_-_no, es verdad pero yo quiero hacerlo¿entiendes pequeña? –busco su mirada pero ella se mantenía viendo hacia abajo.

-Pero que pasa con el trabajo- Inuyasha exhalo fuerte

-El trabajo puede esperar-

-Entonces…-

-ya no digas más, date prisa y arréglate para irnos-

-pero Inuyasha todavía es muy temprano-

-es verdad, pero que importa te llevare a comer para que te alivianes-

Kagome solo meneo su cabeza de arriba abajo causando unas risas en Inuyasha por que le pareció una actitud muy infantil en su asistente. Ella se perdió en su ropero mientras que él la miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

Miraba de un lado para otro, era una habitación pequeña pero muy ordenada, aunque debemos considerar que había una que otra prenda tirada incluyendo la camiseta con que la había encontrado.

Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Kagome con la camiseta puesta, su mente funciono muy aprisa creando imágenes de ella de unas formas posiciones sexy, se golpeo en la cara para despertarse. Miro a Kagome que aún seguía perdida en el armario y se decidió que esa camiseta sería para él, la tomo disimuladamente y la metió hecha bolas en su bolso del saco que llevaba puesto.

Cuando por fin Kagome encontró lo que se pondría volvió a desaparecer en el baño, el joven Taisho ya enfadado había encendido la televisión y veía un partido de americano, que no era su deporte favorito pero no tenía de otra.

Cuando la pelo negro salió del baño llevaba puesto un vestido blando con flores de color verde, sin mangas y con un escote en forma de V que acentuaba sus pechos, Inuyasha quedo prendado en la forma en como el vestido la hacía verse fresca y alegre todo lo contrario a como esta anteriormente.

-y bien veo que estas lista-

-Si¿pero adonde me vasa llevar? –pregunto con una voz risueña

-pues primero a comer aun restauran por aquí cerca, es un lugar muy bonito, luego iremos con tu familia que te parece-

-Esta bien que me lleves con mi familia, por eso ya lo arreglamos… pero no es necesario que me lleves a un restaurant-

-¿Por qué no puedo? Si te has puesto muy bonita, quería presumir a una mujer hermosa a mi lado- miro a Kagome que tenía la boca entreabierta y su cara más roja que un tomate

-Pero que dices, solo son tonterías –lo había dicho en forma de broma pero sabía que había algo más que ocultar tras esas palabras.

-ya, no te alarmes, solo juego, pero ya vámonos que te has tardado demasiado arreglándote-

- pero es que lo has dicho de una manera muy…- sintió los dedos de Inuyasha que le pedían que se callara, se asombro de que él hiciera eso, pero no te importo por lo contrario deseo que siempre lo hiciera de esa manera debes de que le gritara todo el tiempo.

Salieron del departamento de Kagome, subieron al auto de Inuyasha y se abrieron camino por las calles de la ciudad. Se detuvieron frente a un elegante restaurant de comida italiana. Aparcaron, Inuyasha se adelanto a abrirle la puerta a Kagome, cosa que le sorprendió, jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerlo se le hubiera ocurrido que Inuyasha la tratara de esa manera.

Entraron en el restaurante, encontrándose con una gran lugar las mesas eran finamente detalladas con velas en el centro de ellas y unos bellos manteles blancos las sillas también eran arregladas con flores y el lugar era amenizado con una banda sonora muy buena.

Encontraron mesa sin problemas, cuando el mesero se acerco para ofrecerles el menú, se habían sentado en una mesa aparta, Kagome supuso que era la mesa que el siempre solicitaba, pero por ahora su mente estaba entre arriesgarse a pedir por suerte o preguntarle a Inuyasha, ya que del menú no entendía ni jota.

Inuyasha miro el rostro de Kagome cosa que le causo risa que no trato de ocultar. Kagome lo miro furiosa.

-¿de que tanto te ríes? –

-pues de tu cara pequeña, anda yo pediré por ti- tomo la carta de Kagome y junto con la suya las dejo sobre la mesa

-lo siento pero es que no se nada de italiano-

-no te preocupes –llamo al mesero, pidió dos ensaladas, vino blanco y filetes sazonados (nunca en mi vida he ido a un restaurante italiano, asi que no se nada de esa comida jejeje).

Terminaron de comer una hora después, se habían enfrascado en una seria plática sobre los temas como: el trabajo, deportes, entretenimiento, música, etc.

Inuyasha encontró en Kagome algo que jamás había encontrado en otra mujer con la que hubiera hablado, por lo general las mujeres con las que hablaba siempre era de temas como maquillaje, peinado, joyas incluso sexo, pero con Kagome era diferente con ella podía hablar de cualquier tema y ella lo comprendía a la perfección, cosa que no pasaba con las demás.

Al salir del restaurante italiano Inuyasha ya conocía mucho mejor a Kagome, igual ella con él. Todo era tan rápido, era una relación que avanzaba demasiado aprisa para su gusto. Se miraron el uno al otro, pero de la nada se les vino a su mente de que nada de lo que creían que estaba pasando era verdad, pues habían acordado de que no volvería a pasar lo del elevador… ¿o si debería pasar?

Tomaron la autopista, que era la más rápida para llegar al templo Higurashi, Inuyasha al ver los escalones de la entrada al templo, un extraño mareo lo abarco al recordar su desafortunada suerte.

Cuando terminaron de subir la larga escalera observaron el gran templo que se extendía alrededor del gran árbol sagrado. A lo lejos se podía apreciar lo que quedaba del bosque.

En cuanto pudieron alcanzar la gran casa, una mujer salió a recibirlos. Tenía una finas canas que surcaban su cabeza en francas en las sienes, traía puesto un kimono en colores oscuros para el luto y tras de ella un joven de unos 19 años que la seguía de cerca

-Kagome, hija llegaste temprano –toma a su hija y la abraza

-es que me trajeron madre- la madre de Kagome miro a Inuyasha y le sonrió cálidamente.

-espero no ser una molestia, señora. Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y soy el jefe de Kagome- extendió su mano hacia la mujer.

-sea bienvenido señor Taisho, pase por favor- los tres entraron en la casa y tomaron asiento en la sala, al poco rato Zôta entro con una jarra y vasos para la bebida.

-¿y el abuelo? – pregunto cuando servía un poco de la bebida en el vaso de Inuyasha

-Bueno él esta en la ciudad fue por unas cosas, hija-

-Inuyasha que te parece si vamos a caminar- El solo la miro, no se había dado cuenta de que ella sonreía mientras lo miraba.

-Si claro me gustaría conocer el templo-

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el gran árbol sagrado, ahí se detuvieron, Kagome se sentó en el suelo recargada en el tronco del árbol viendo el cielo.

-Señorita Higurashi ¿Qué es lo que mira en el cielo?-

-¿Por qué me llamaste asi, Inuyasha?-

-Acaso te molesta…-

-No… pero me agrada más que me digas por mi nombre… por favor.- Inuyasha tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Entonces puedo llamarte Kagome?- Ella le sonrió cálidamente, él le tomo la mano, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Claro puedes llamarme por mi nombre, yo lo hago con el tuyo ¿no?- él se cerco lentamente a ella. –No Inuyasha, tú y yo no podemos…

-¿Por que?- dijo cabizbajo

-Por que no podemos, por que no debamos… por que tú y yo somos…- no pudo terminar la mano de Inuyasha la jalo contra él y arremato su boca con un beso apasionado. Un beso que le corto la respiración a ambos… no sin dudar había algo más que atracción entre estos dos… (Ya todos sabemos lo que es ¿Verdad?) .

Kagome se levanto, no podía permanecer más tiempo junto el ambarino, no podía por que lo que deseaba era más fuerte que su cabeza y la arrastraba a cumplir cualquier capricho del mujeriego que la acompañaba.

Inuyasha la miro como se alejaba y sintió como el vacio dentro de él era más grande a cada paso que ella deba. Se levanto para seguirla pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo la observaba y respiraba como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Inuyasha vamos te estas quedando atrás- fue la voz de Kagome quien lo traía a la realidad y quien le ordenaba a caminar hacia su lado.

-Pensé que te habías enojado- Dijo cuando la alcanzó

-Solo no me lo esperaba –Se detuvo –Inuyasha ¿Qué somos?- él también se detuvo tomo su mano y la beso

-Lo que tú quieras, pequeña-

-Podríamos volver a ser jefe y secretaria… es que yo no se si pueda… tu sabes…-

-Si te entiendo, si ese es el caso creo que tengo que irme, como jefe no debería estar aquí-

-Tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas- Se acerco para besarlo en la mejilla, pero él se movió y transformado un inocente beso en la mejilla por uno apasionado en la boca donde había presionado el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo.

-Nos veremos mañana pequeña- se iba

-Inuyasha no vuelvas a hacer eso –Lo abofeteo y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su familia.

Inuyasha solo la pudo ver alejarse y como momentos anteriores se dio cuenta que el vacio crecía mientras ella se alejaba de su lado.

Bueno que les pereció… si algo corto pero asi es mejor (según yo no) oigan no se quejen son diez paginas en Word. Para mi es difícil tener tiempo para escribir siendo una viciosa en el anime y teniendo cuatro (tres hermanas y un hermano) enviciados con la computadora (Alex: ya es mi turno; Jorge: no es cierto yo sigo; Vero: mentirosos es el mío; Dani: no yo sigo; TODOS: aby ya quítate; aby: no, no me quitare: P) Bueno de consuelo les dejare uno de mis poemas más ovacionados…. Jejeje haciendo propaganda XD….

Quisiera

Sin tener tan siquiera un pasado

Ya te tengo en mi futuro.

Como no confundir

Lo que sientes,

Si das razones suficientes.

Como decir

Que te amo

Si tu no

Estas enamorado.

Como no querer respirar

Tu mismo aire,

Si solo sigo a tus pies.

Es una verdad indiscutible

Que yo te amo

Y tu a mi también.

Suelo mojarme bajo la lluvia

Para creer que ese suave golpeteo

Son tus besos.

Oh, que dulce agonía el tener

Tus cabellos entre mis dedos

Y jugar como un niño con ellos.

Sin saber que el tiempo,

Sin entender el espacio.

Solo en tus brazos,

Suelo respirar confiado.

Al sentir tu piel sobre mi piel

Y tus labios sobre los míos,

Es como tener la nada

Que nos absorbe cada segundo.

Quisiera ser el sol,

Que acaricia tu piel.

Quisiera ser la luna

Para poder velar tus sueños

Y cantar una canción

Entre verso y beso.

Aunque la sociedad nos niegue

Hasta el mismo sueño,

Mientras mi mano te sujete

No caeremos a la oscuridad

Y si lo leen de la misma forma pero del fin al principio se llevaran otra versión del mismo poema, es como decir dos poemas por uno Jejeje No vemos Sayonara…..


	4. novio? y condiciones

**Bueno se que me he tardado en escribir de nuevo este fic, pero verán e tenido una baja de inspiración con los personajes además de que mi computadora muriera y perdiera toda mi información… jajaja si para eso existen los respaldos (si lo hubiera sabido entonces) además que ya tenía como tres capítulos escritos, que más da.. Bien aquí una nueva versión**…

¿No se si puedo amar?

Capitulo 4.-

Promesas.

La mañana era fría y odiaba tener que tomar el autobús para llegar a su trabajo, habían pasado tres semanas desde el aniversario de su padre y hasta ahora Inuyasha Taisho se había comportado de una manera extraña, casi siempre estaba ocupado en su trabajo y en su infinidad de citas, lo que lo dejaban con menos tiempo para apreciar a la morocha que trabaja tras la puerta dorada.

-Bueno días señorita Kagome- decía el mujeriego número uno de empresas Taisho

-Bueno días señor Banderear- decía esta mientras lo esquivaba

-¿Pero adonde va?- decía mientras con una sonrisa picarona alcanzaba a Kagome tomándola por la cintura

-A trabajar y además sabe que no puede sujetarme así que dirá mi novio si nos ve- Miroku la soltó con la cara llena de asombro

-¿novio?- se paso la mano por el cabello nervioso –No sabia que tenías novio, Kagome-

-Pues si, si tengo – entro a su oficina con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. "Y pensar que el consejo de Sango serviría"

Entro en la oficina, reacomodo sus papeles y tras revisar las citas de Inuyasha se levanto de su silla se acomodo la falda verde militar y empujo las puertas blancas

-¡Bueno días Taisho!- dijo mientras que entraba, pero como sabía su jefe aun no llegaba, había creado esa costumbre de saludar a su jefe imaginario cuando sabía que no estaba.

Se detuvo en el escritorio, coloco los papeles en la mesa y se sentó un momento en la silla café de su jefe

-Y bien señorita Higurashi dígame que le gusta más ¿mis ojos o mis pectorales?- lo dijo con una voz gruesa y parca y luego cambiando a su vos norma dijo –lo que me gusta más de usted señor Taisho es cuando no esta jajaja- se retorcía en la silla de la risa, tanto era su diversión que no se dio cuenta que las puertas se abrían dando paso a un cansado Inuyasha.

-No se que le causa tanta risa este día señorita Higurashi, pero me encantaría que lo contara para reírme como usted, se nota que esta muy feliz-

Kagome callada por la vergüenza oculto el rostro entre sus manos "si se entera que la causa de mi risa es él de seguro me mata"

-Jejeje pues veras de nada en especial – se escabullía por detrás del sillón de terciopelo y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta la mano de Inuyasha le tapo la puerta.

-Kagome, podrías guardar compostura por un momento, te encuentro en mi oficina riéndote de lo lindo y cuando te pregunto la causa de tu risa te escapas como niña chiquita-

Inuyasha ya no podía evitar tener una sonrisa medio disimulada en el rostro la actitud de Kagome le parecía tan infantil y tan encantadora, realmente esa mujer lo volvía loco.

-Es que la verdad no me estaba riendo de nada que diera risa- se llevaba una mano tras la cabeza mientras que con la otra agarraba la orilla de su blusa y la hacia bolas en su puño.

-Así y si no tenía risa por que se reía de esa manera, para mi que debería de ser algo muy gracioso, anda Kagome dímelo- disimuladamente se iba acercando a la morocha, tanto que ya era tarde para ella cuando se dio cuenta del acercamiento de su jefe –pero si no quiere decírmelo me conformare con esto- agacho la cabeza y beso efusivamente a Kagome.

-hey hey detente ahora mismo- decía ella mientras que se escapaba del agarre de su atractivo jefe.

Inuyasha riendo la dejo ir no sin antes dale una palmeada en la parte donde la espalda pierde el nombre.

Kagome fulmino con la mirada a Inuyasha pero el no se inmuto, todo lo contrario la veía de una manera divertida. Por lo menos lo malo que había vivido en la noche pasada, para Inuyasha lo que acaba de vivir con Kagome valía la pena.

Kagome se encontraba en la cafetería con su ahora nueva amiga Sango.

-Si y si hubieras visto la cara de Miroku cuando le dije que tenía novio, te hubieras muerto de risa Sango- tomo un sorbo de café.

-A me hubiera encantado ver la cara que ponía ese hombre cuando le dijiste eso- las dos mujeres estaban riendo de lo lindo que no se dieron cuentan que acababan de arribar dos apuestos hombres, uno con una mirada picarona y el otro de ojos color ámbar

-así que la cuenta Takanami ya esta cerrada- miro a su compañero que asentía con la cabeza

-Si Inuyasha ya te dije que si, mira sentémonos aquí- tomo asiento en eso se dio cuenta que Inuyasha aun permanecía de pie y miraba en dirección de la empleada de la cafetería y a… Kagome. Voltio a ver a Inuyasha cuando este empezó a reír solo. –¿Te encuentras bien?-

-bien, jajaja, muy bien – se sentó

-Pero es que te estas riendo solo-

-Es que me acorde de algo que sucedió esta mañana cuando llegue a la oficina-

-Tiene algo que ver con la morocha que trabaja para ti- Inuyasha miro fijamente a Kagome mientras que esta sonreía como tonta con la empleada de la cafetería.

-Si, veras cuando entre a mi oficina esta mañana la encontré riendo de lo lindo en mi silla, de verdad hasta que llegue a pensar que se había vuelto loca, por que te juro que hasta la oí hablar, pero ahí no termina todo Miroku, cuando le pregunte que le causaba risa ella trato de escapar de mi como una pequeña y lo que paso después no te importa-

Para asombro de Inuyasha la cara de Miroku estaba seria, no era la cara que esperaba de su amigo, realmente esperaba una cara llena de curiosidad.

-Inuyasha –Su vos sonaba bastante sería, eso hizo que Inuyasha carraspeara - ¿Sabias que Kagome tiene novio?- El semblante Inuyasha se mostro oscuro "¿Qué diablos?"

-¿Cómo sabes eso Miroku?- estaba tenso.

-Pues ella misma me lo dijo esta mañana Inuyasha, te sucede algo-

Se paro lo que le acaba decir su amigo lo había impactado, no podía creer que SU Kagome ya fuera de otro, ¿Era por eso que lo rechazaba? No soportaba la duda y con ese sentimiento se levanto de su silla y yendo directamente hacia esa pelinegra, se acerco al mostrador.

-¿Kagome me gustaría hablar contigo un momento a solas?- ella miro a Sango que asintió con la cabeza y se retiro a preparar café al otro lado del puesto

-Que sucede Inuyasha te ves algo alterado-

-Pues veras me han dicho algo sobre ti que no sabía y debías habérmelo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

-A que te refieres Inuyasha-

El la agarro del brazo era un apretón duro pero delicado y la jalo consigo al elevador (creo que tengo cierto cliché con esto no??) Cuando entraron Inuyasha bufo de molestia cuando vio que lo tenía que compartir con tres personas más. Ambos tanto como Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron al fondo del elevador.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-no hasta que estemos solos-

-¿Por qué?- el le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios la beso lentamente y tras levantar la vista a los ojos de Kagome trago duro

-Por ti-

-Sango ¿has visto a donde se fue Inuyasha?-

-Hasta que por fin me hablas, pensé que ya te había hartado-

-¿Como puedes decir eso de mi, querida Sango?-Ella le dio la espalda en modo de disgusto

-es que como no me hablabas y a la señorita Higurashi yo pensé… -la corto él tomándola de las manos y viéndola a los ojos

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel de mi?, claro que no he podido poder venirte a ver mi hermosa Sango pero es por que estoy muy ocupado, pero aun así yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

Cuando el elevador se despejo ya estaban por el sexto piso e Inuyasha se mantenía cabizbajo.

-Inuyasha ¿te pasa algo?-Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de él

-la verdad Kagome, la verdad es que si- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, hundiendo su cara el cuenco del cuello femenino respiro cansado. –no se que me pasa, todo el tiempo desde que te conozco algo me esta matando por dentro-

-¿a que te refieres Inuyasha?-

-¿es verdad que tienes novio?- trago duro, cualquier repuesta que ella le diera sería un golpe directo a su corazón todo lo que ella le respondiera sería un golpe duro "realmente no soporto"

-no… no tengo... fue Miroku quien te dijo eso- se aparto un poco de Inuyasha su presencia tan cercana le hacia daño.

-Si el imbécil de Miroku me lo dijo, pero creo que volví loco con solo pensar que tu estaría con otro… que no fuera yo-

-Pero que tonterías dice Inuyasha, ¿Por qué te volverías loco con saber que tengo novio?- Él se separo aún más de Kagome, dándole la espalda.

-Es por que Kagome me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, tú eres la única- Ella lo miro asombrada, no podía verlo a la cara pero quería explicaciones.

-¿por qué dices eso Inuyasha? ¿A qué te refieres a con que yo soy la única? Me estas asustando Inuyasha-

Él se acerco lentamente hacia ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo y la beso en el cuello, luego en la frente, bajo a sus pómulos, su nariz, ella no respondía "que diablos le pasa, las mujeres no se resisten a esto pero ella ni siquiera se mueve"

-Kagome lo que quiero decir es que me gustas y me vuelves loco y no llego a saber porque, por que siento esto desde que te vi por primera vez, entrando en mi oficina-

-pero en ese momento tu estabas enfrascado en tu trabajo ni siquiera me volteaste a ver hasta que te hable-

-Eso quería que creyeras pero la verdad te vi en cuanto entraste pero fingí no hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que nunca había sentido algo parecido a esto por ninguna mujer antes, ni siquiera cuando era más joven-

-me estas diciendo que me amas-

-Kagome ¿No se si puedo amar? Pero contigo estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo, ¿me dejas?-

Ella se movía incomoda en su lugar, él la tenía acorralada entres sus brazos y el elevador ya había parado de hace rato. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza

-Gracias Kagome, gracias- Él la volvió apretar contra su cuerpo y la beso en la boca.

Ella se aparto de él tras unos segundos, mientras que él la miraba extrañado ella mantenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿de que te ríes, pequeña?- la tomaba por los hombros

-de ti, tonto. No puedes vivir sin mis besos, ¿verdad?-

-tu sabes que no- trato de volver a besarla, pero ella lo esquivo haciendo que el la besara en la mejilla

-Hey, espera. Voy a ser tu novia ¿verdad?- Inuyasha afirmo con la cabeza –bien pero tengo una condición, que dejes a todas tus demás chicas. Si quieres averiguar si realmente puedes amar, debes de demostrar que solo lo harás con una sola.-

-Bien algo más- Ella río aún más

-te arrepentirás de decir eso- El arqueo aún más sus cejas- No trataras de seducirme, al menos que yo empiece ¿entiendes?-

-No, explícamelo.-

-Bien cuando estemos en el trabajo no seremos más que jefe y empleada, nada de besos, ni caricias ni miradas cursis. Y cuando estemos fuera del trabajo, tú no trataras de llevarme a tu cama, conozco tus pensamientos.-lo señalaba con dos dedos de la mano y luego ella se señalaba sus propios ojos.

-¿Entonces quieres que llevemos un noviazgo sin… eso?-

-aja-

El se separo más de ella se puso de pie al otro extremo de elevador y voltio a verla incrédulo.

-Pero si no puedo estar con otras ni contigo, quieres que me mantenga célibe hasta que tú decidas.

-Aja o puedes terminar conmigo- el rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos y a la altura del cuello de Kagome

-No no quiero eso, pero me estas pidiendo imposibles, por que me muero por tenerte entre mis sabanas, pequeña.- se retiro y salió de elevador dejándola ahora a ella sorprendida.

Ya en la oficina todo marchaba bien aparentemente pues tras las puertas blancas se encontraba un joven hombre merodeando de un al otro, Inuyasha parecía un león enjaulado, hasta que sonó el timbre del teléfono, corrió a contestar, quería oir la voz de Kagome por el teléfono.

-Bueno-

-Inuyasha, tienes al señor Bankotsu por la línea tres- Inuyasha con un puchero en la boca miro celoso al teléfono

-Kagome ¿saldrías hoy conmigo? –

-Inuyasha ya veremos- colgó

-Buenas tardes- se escucho una voz profunda en el auricular.

-Que quieres Bankotsu-

Bankotsu era un hombre joven más o menos de la misma edad que Inuyasha, que mantenía una empresa que proporcionaba los materiales para las producciones de Inuyasha, pero a pesar de ser un gran equipo de trabajo en la vida diaria se llevaban como perros y gatos, resumiendo el único motivo por el cual Inuyasha tuviera una relación con ese hombre era por que le convenía.

-Bien pronto la empresa Shichinintai, cumplirá veinte años trabajando y lo celebraremos con una gran cena, donde por ser cliente de nosotros, uno muy importante –una sonrisa se escapo de la boa de Inuyasha- estas invitado y me encantaría que nos acompañaras en esta ocasión.-

-Mmm, ¿de verdad quieres que vaya Bankotsu?, no se me hace que estaré ocupado-

-Claro Inuyasha, queremos que asistas ¿No me vas a pedir que e ruegue verdad, maldito perro-

-ja, sabía que sacarías tu yo verdadero, esta bien iré mándame la invitación y espero que me dejes llevar una acompañante ¿verdad?-

-Si ya lo tenía previsto, bien la recepción se llevara acabo este sábado- Colgó

Inuyasha camino hacia la puerta y tras abrirlas de un jalón encontró el escritorio de Kagome vacio

-Adonde se abra metido, ahora-

Detrás de las cortinas se abrió una puerta por donde salió Kagome, que se quedo muda al ver a Inuyasha parado en medio del recibidor

-¿Qué? Acaso ya no puedo ni ir al tocador un momento-

Inuyasha no aguanto más y perdiendo el estilo soltó la risa, inundando la habitación de sus carcajadas, mientras que veía fascinado a Kagome que tenía la frente contraída en un disgusto.

-No claro que jajaja pero es que es gracioso jajaja verte salir de repente jajaja detrás de esas cortinas jajaja-

-Ya Inuyasha, tu también vas, no te sigas riendo-

Kagome camino hacia Inuyasha con la aparente intención de golpearlo, pero cuando Kagome lanzó la mano fue interceptada por la de Inuyasha que rápidamente la hizo girarse y acercarse a su cuerpo.

-Ya Kagome, deja de moverte así o hare que te arrepientas preciosa- ella se quedo inmóvil –bien así me gusta –la giro para quedar cara a cara -¿estas libre este sábado? – él beso el lóbulo de su oreja

-Por que preguntas Inuyasha- él seguía bajando con besos pequeños y húmedos por su cuello

-Por que como eres mi novia, me gustaría que me acompañaras a una fiesta- con una mano retiro un poco de la blusa de Kagome dejando al descubierto pase de su blanco hombro.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué clase de besos… digo fiesta? –el la besaba en el hombro, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kagome empezara a temblar.

-Pues es de gala por lo que se, no te preocupes por la ropa yo te comprare preciosa- ella se aparto de él

-Inuyasha esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo no tienes por que comprarme ropa ¿o si?- ela tomo por la cintura y acercándose a ella le reclamo sus labios.

-Ni esto pero aun así, haciendo ambas cosas lo haría gustoso una y otra vez – fue en eso que Kagome se acordó de sus condiciones y alejándose rápidamente de Inuyasha se sentó en su incomoda silla y lo miraba desafiante.

-Mmm… no se si tengas razón, pero aun así insisto en que yo me compre mi propia ropa, además me acabas de paga y yo…-

-Kagome por favor yo quiero dártelo, además para mi no sería nada, pero para ti es como dejar ir un dinero en algo que solo vas usar una vez cada cierto tiempo en vez de gastar ese dinero en algo más útil, así que no se diga más esta misma tarde iremos a las tiendas de compras.-

-pero Inuyasha- él le tomo de las manos y se las beso

-déjame hacerlo- ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Al marcar las cinco en el reloj de pulsera, Inuyasha se levanto de su silla y tomando su chaqueta salió a encontrarse con Kagome que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Lista pequeña-

-solo un momento, necesito terminar esto-

Al ambarino se sentó en la orilla del escrito y sonreía mientras que veía a Kagome escribir rápidamente en la agenda.

-¿Qué tanto escribes ahí, preciosa? – tomo la agenda entre sus manos y tras besar en la mejilla de Kagome volvió a enderezarse en su lugar

-que te había dicho sobre los besos Inuyasha-

-Que no debían existir mientras que estamos trabajando, pero yo ya no estoy trabajando Kagome- ella lo miro ceñuda –Vamos se nos hace tarde.

Bien aquí les dejo este capitulo, en el siguiente la fiesta… Bien nos vemos…

Abiyasha


	5. sesshumaru, sueños y una noche de espera

Bien primero lo primero y creo que eso sería: perdóneme no era mi intención dejar abandonada esta historia pero verán tengo una excusa, todos mis fanfiction los tenía en un memoria pero a eso de mediados de octubre esta se doblo en dos y para rescatarlos fue de lo más largo que he hecho por eso aquí la continuación que espero que les guste…

Abiyasha-desu!!

Sintió la calidez que se adentraba por su espalda, las curvas femeninas contra sus músculos, pero algo lo detenía. Claro deseaba darse vuelta, tomarla en sus brazos lanzarla contra la cama y seguir besándola hasta que el aire desapareciera de sus pulmones y tal vez si ella quisiera rebasaran sus propios limite.

Se levanto exaltado con una poca porción de aire en sus pulmones, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo adicto y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que se sentía tentando en tocarla ella reclamaba la maldita condición de su noviazgo.

Para Inuyasha Taisho ser dueño de unas de las compañías más grandes del mundo no le había ayudado mucho en ganarse el corazón de la linda morocha que hacía de secretaria en su oficina. Quería más y como en sus sueños, el calor de sus sabanas le llama de manera apremiante, pero también sabía que si quería algo más de ella que solo un momento de pasión tenía que ser paciente, por él y por Kagome.

Las mañana se iban rápidamente cuando se distraía observando a Kagome a través de la puerta abierta, le encantaba verla enfrascada en una ardua pelea contra su agenda, programando juntas y eventos, arreglando papeleo que después llegaría a sus manos, pero lo que más le gusta era cuando ella medio dormida se quedaba escuchando la música alta y ruidosa que tanto le gustaba.

Esa mañana, una mañana de viernes había llegado con media hora de anticipación a su hora de entrada habitual, la oficina se encontraba vacía en ese momento y le parecía aun más vacía sin la alegre presencia de Kagome.

-Aun no ha llegado, era de esperarse, aun es temprano-

-¿temprano?- se oyó la voz de Kagome tras de él- Te equivocas, ya no es temprano para algunos, Inuyasha-

Se giro para verla y le pareció la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido hasta entonces, llevaba un atuendo verde con blanco y el cabello le caía en hondas sobre la espalda, era la forma que más le gustaba de que Kagome luciera su oscura cabellera.

-Buenos días pequeña-

-Buenos días Inuyasha- una sonrisa encantadora cubría la cara de Kagome, lo que a Inuyasha le parecía una sonrisa tentadora, una sonrisa a la cual había descubierto hace poco era inútil resistirse.

-Tenemos algo importante para hoy, Kagome- ella negó con la cabeza mientras que tomaba asiento en su pequeña e incómoda silla tras el escritorio. –bien me alegro, no tengo ganas de estar con otras persona que no sea tú-

-Inuyasha, creo que eso no será posible- el aludido la miro desafiante

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque hoy, temo decirte que tu tienes que salir temprano-

-y eso porque, dijiste que no había nada importante para hoy de la compañía ¿verdad?-

-Eso es verdad, pero tienes cierto compromiso al cual has estado aplazando desde hace rato-

-¿Cuál?- tenía cierta idea a que se refería pero prefería dejarlo para después.

-Tu cita con tu hermano Sesshumaru ¿no es así?-

-por que tenías que recordarme a ese maldito, Kagome – se sentó en el escritorio justo al lado de la morocha –…ee??- se agacho lentamente a ella y la beso en la boca.

-Vamos… señor Taisho el día apenas va empezando para que inicies con tus acosos- Kagome se alejo lo más que le permitía la silla –ya vasta Inuyasha, aun es muy temprano-

-Pero que dices, si hace rato me has dicho que ya no es tan temprano- Alzo su mano y la dejo caer lentamente sobre el hombro de Kagome –Sabes Kagome anoche soñé contigo-

La miro directamente y espero a que ella reaccionara a su mirada fija.

-Soñé que te hacía mía en mi cama- la beso en el cuello- sabes lo mucho que lo deseo ¿verdad?- soplo en su oído, mientras que ella sufría de pequeñas convulsiones que el contacto de Inuyasha le provocaba.

-Cuanto más te niegas, más hace crecer dentro de mí esa necesidad- Tomo la mano de Kagome y le beso la palma –Kagome que hare sin ti, me vuelves loco mujer-

-Solo soy una mujer Inuyasha, crees que yo no sufro lo mismo que tu- se separo del jefe y se alejo de él hasta la puerta negra de la habitación –pero yo soy paciente, solo aceptare lo que siento el día en que sepa si realmente puedes amar, no antes.-

Salió de la habitación dejando atrás a Inuyasha, con la mirada perdida en el umbral y el cuerpo reclamándole la reciente excitación de su cuerpo.

-Pequeña, sabes, lo que haces mejor que nadie- él también abandono la habitación, pero con dirección a su propia oficina.

-Kagome entonces que paso- la morocha tomo un trago de su te

-Pues la verdad lo deje solo, no voy a caer en sus trampas, pero la verdad es que yo quería caer, pero eso no esta bien, sé que Inuyasha fue hasta hace poco un mujeriego y no quiero sufrir por esa razón más adelante- Miro seriamente a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, yo soy testigo de las muchas mujeres que ha tenido el joven Taisho y sé también que su familia lo tienen muy censurado sobre ese tema-

-¿Que sabes de la familia de Inuyasha, Sango?- La fuerte mujer de la cafetería la miro seriamente.

-La verdad no se mucho, se como tú que tiene un hermano mayor, el joven Sesshumaru, que es unos años mayor que él y tiene una hija, una linda niña llamada Rin, también sabes que su padre y su madre murieron hace mucho tiempo, aunque no al mismo tiempo claro está, pero ambos hermanos la muerte de sus padres le afecto demasiado-

-Sabía que el padre de Inuyasha ya no vivía pero no sabía nada de su madre, ¿Cómo murió?-

-Bueno no se exactamente, solo sé que era una mujer muy hermosa y enfermiza, creo que esa condición fue la que la acabo-

-Si yo también pienso eso, una vez conocí a una mujer muy hermosa que también era muy enfermiza, solía ir al templo Higurashi varías veces al año y daba dotes muy buenas…-

-"pero una día dejo de ir, aun la recuerdo a pesar de que yo no tenía más de cinco años cuando eso paso- concluyo Kagome, sin saber que a la mujer a la que se refería era la difunta madre de Inuyasha, Isayoi.

-Sin duda debía haber sido una mujer muy hermosa para que dejara esa impresión en ti siendo muy pequeña, Kagome-

-Si tienes razón, era una mujer muy hermosa y simpática, lástima que muriera al poco tiempo, para su familia debió haber sido un golpe muy duro, perder a un ser tan bello como lo era ella. Estoy segura que para la familia de Inuyasha debió haber pasado algo parecido, ¿no crees Sango?-

-Creo para cualquiera, perder a un ser así, debe de ser muy duro-

_______________________________________________________________________-

-Miroku ya no sé qué hacer- Miro de reojo a su mejor amigo –Dime ¿Qué me aconsejas?-

Miroku le miro desde su lugar en el gran sillón de la oficina de Inuyasha, veía como su compañero de juergas de casi una vida se pasaba las manos nervioso por la situación.

-Deberás decidirte, no creo que aceptar esa condición sea muy malo, digo es algo que cualquiera puede hacer, ¿no?-

Inuyasha bufo desde su puesto tras el escritorio, para después darle la espalda a Miroku quien aún le sostenía una mirada desconfiada en su dirección.

-Eso dices tu, pero la verdad es algo que muy pocas personas saben hacer bien, que diría mi padre si se enterara de lo que esta a punto de pasar-

Si para Inuyasha la opinión de su padre siempre había sido muy importante, desde pequeño había apreciado el modo de pensar de su difunto padre y también para el joven Taisho había muy lamentable haber perdido a sus padres cuando aún era muy joven y eso unido a que su único pariente, su hermano mayor, no le hablaba al menos que fuera necesario.

Para Inuyasha Taisho toda muestra de cariño familiar había muerto junto con su madre. No tenía amigos hasta que había conocido a Miroku y nunca había sentido ninguna atracción en especial hasta que había conocido a aquella mujer de mirada fría y ahora volvía a sentir lo mismo por esa morocha que se atrevía a ponerle condiciones a pesar de que ambos se estaban muriendo por estar juntos.

-Vamos Inuyasha una noche que pases con tu hermano no te va a matar- Inuyasha bufó nuevamente, pero ahora con mayor intensidad.

-créeme Miroku, Sesshumaru es capaz de eso y más, mucho más-

Y era verdad, en cuanto Inuyasha y su hermano mayor estuvieron en la misma habitación una aura pesada los había rodeado en cuestión de microsegundos (exagerado de mi parte jeje), cosa que los tenía estresados y tensos a ambos.

-Bien para que me querías- Se removió incomodo en su asiento. –No piensas hablar Sesshumaru-

El aludido dejo escapar aire a través de sus finos labios, después se giro para quedar de frente con su medio hermano.

-La verdad Inuyasha - miro en todas direcciones en un vistazo rápido para luego fijar sus ojos ámbar en los de Inuyasha – creo que es hora de que tu sientas cabeza-

Inuyasha lo miro sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, "que sentara cabeza, eso era todo". Había asistido a esta estúpida reunión, porque pensaba que tal vez se hablaría sobre temas de mayor redundancia, es decir, negocio, dinero, pero nunca de que _sentara cabeza_. A caso su hermano pensaba que él, el un mujeriego consumado, andaba por ahí tratando de encontrar a una fulana para que ataran el nudo y así, como había dicho su medio hermano _atar el nudo._

-Mira Sesshumaru, pensé que querías hablar de algo más importante-

-Claro que esto es importante, Inuyasha- se levanto y dio una media vuelta alrededor de la sala – es por el bien de la familia –

-¿Qué familia? Tú y yo no somos exactamente una familia-

-Te equivocas en eso- Inuyasha lo miro alarmado, acaso su medio hermano lo consideraba a él, su familia.- Aunque parezca imposible entre tú, Inuyasha, y yo corre una misma sangre, y estoy seguro que nuestro padre y tu madre desearían que encontraras una mujer a la cual amaras y que te amara y crearas una familia…- sonrió de una forma sarcástica –…si es que existe esa mujer-

-¡Pero claro que existe esa mujer, porque piensa que no existe una mujer que no me amaría!- Inuyasha se había puesto de pie exaltado, cuando Sesshumaru había hablado de esa manera tan altanera –Para tu mayor información ella existe y tiene un nombre…-

-Así y cual es su nombre exactamente-

-Kagome Higurashi-

La sonrisa que tenía Sesshumaru era la más grande que Inuyasha le hubiera conocido hasta ahora. Su cuerpo se agitaba por ondas invisibles que trataban de avisarle de un error tan grande que había cometido. Le había dicho el nombre de Kagome a su hermano y ya podía ir haciéndose una idea de las miles de forma en que Sesshumaru trataría de que Kagome fuera a vivir en la mansión Taisho, con todo y el apellido incluido.

Kagome no sabía que hacer con tanto preparativo, primero debía tomarse una ducho o terminar de arreglar la casa, miraba de un lado a otro extraviada, pues la verdad nunca había sido ni invitada a una ceremonia como esa. Tenía el hermoso vestido que Inuyasha le había regalo días anteriores y aun lado de él un bonito par de zapatillas de correa que se ataba en su bien torneadas piernas, haciéndola lucir más ya que el vestido le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

Por fin decidió tomarse una ducha, un poco larga y cuando salió del baño se encontró con que solo faltaba una hora para que Inuyasha viniera a por ella y aun faltaba que se cambiara, el maquillaje, el peinado y todos esos detalles que siempre salen cuando uno menos lo espera, pero al final cuando solo faltaban cinco minutos para que Inuyasha llegara, estaba lista y alborotada para que en cualquier momento salir corriendo por la puerta y estrecharse contra el fuerte cuerpo de su jefe en una abrazo para agradecerle todo el conjunto que llevaba puesto.

Pero los minutos pasaban e Inuyasha no llegaba y eso preocupaba a Kagome que sin dejar de dar vueltas como león enjaulado iba y venía de un lado al otro por la habitación o otrora asomarse a la ventana en búsqueda de un indicio de que el carro de Inuyasha se encontrara estacionado frente a ella. Cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche se dio por vencida, aunque se había cambiado desde hace horas había mantenido la esperanza de que su apuesto "novio" apareciera en el umbral de su puerta, pero ya era demasiado, no lo esperaría más y así como así se fue a dormir.


	6. después de esa noche

Se miro al espejo y lo que vio no le perturbó en nada. Su pelo revuelto, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su piel pálida. Nada de eso le hizo cambiar su semblante. De nuevo el teléfono volvió y, de nuevo volvió a ignorarlo. No quería saber nada, se sentía deprimida, sola sin Inuyasha.

Los días habían pasado y aún podía recordar ese lunes por la mañana cuando se presento a la primera hora en su oficina.

!"#$%Flash back.!"#$%

-Inuyasha- abrió fuertemente la puerta, su corazón latió desbocado cuando entró en una oficina vacía, de inmediato su compañero de trabajo se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Kagome-san escúchame con atención-

Ella lo miro atónita.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Inuyasha?-

-El señor Taisho tuvo un accidente el sábado por la noche-

-¿Qué?- se desplomo sobre el suelo -¿Qué le sucedió?.-

-Al parecer su auto se desvío de la carretera y callo por una pendiente a las afueras de la ciudad-

-¿Dónde esta?- Ella lo miro anhelante, con lagrimas en los ojos. Él solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-él esta en el hospital, pero ya no es el mismo de antes, Kagome-san- Ella se puso de pie, y miro enojada hacia su compañero de trabajo.

-¿DIME DONDE ESTA?-

-Esta en el hospital Norte- Kagome salio corriendo de la oficina.

Pensaba ir corriendo hacia donde estaba él, pero si fuera de esa manera llegaría si, pero directamente a urgencias, así que tomo el primer taxi que se le atravesó en el camino.

Cuando llego una enfermera se le acerco amablemente, pero ella no estaba para sonrisas, quería saber de Inuyasha.

-¿Dígame en que puedo ayudarla señorita?- Kagome me acerco al mostrador rápidamente.

-Estoy buscando a Inuyasha Taisho, tubo un accidente de auto el sábado-

-Ah! El señor Taisho, en este momento le están haciendo un estudio, le avisare cunado pueda entrar a verlo- Kagome asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento cerca del escritorio de la enfermera.

Los minutos pasaban como siglos y después de mirar por quinta vez el reloj de su muñeca la voz de la enfermera le llamo la atención.

-Señorita… Señorita- Kagome se giro a mirarla - Ya puede pasar, es la habitación 21-

-Gracias-

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación un ruido le atrajo su atención se giro para mirar el origen de tal escándalo encontrándose con una niña de unos doces años que la miraba expectante, como si de ella fuera a salir una segunda cabeza. Kagome solo atino a sonreírle, ambas se miraron.

-Rin, te dije que esperaras- Un hombre alto de cabello plateado se acerco a la niña y la rodeo con un brazo alzándola por los aires.

-Lo siento Sesshumaru-sama- El hombre sonrió con una mueca medio disimulada y cuando alzo su mirada se encontró con la mirada chocolate de Kagome y de inmediato su rostro cambio, ahora frío y dominante le miro directamente -¿Quién es usted?-

-Bueno… yo… soy…-

-ella estaba por entrar a la habitación de oji-san, papá- Sesshumaru miro nuevamente, pero ahora había una nota de advertencia en su rostro.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Inuyasha?-

-Ninguna que le interese-

-Entonces para que quieres verlo-

-¿Qué a caso están prohibidas las visitas- Kagome le dirigió una mirada llena de decisión y coraje, ninguna persona lo alejaría de Inuyasha- yo creo que no, sino por que la enfermera no prohibió la entrada?-

Sesshumaru asomo sus dientes en una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿de casualidad no es usted Kagome?- La aludida dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Así que tu eres la mujer de mi hermano?

"Hermano, este hombre es su hermano" pensó inmediatamente Kagome.

-Ja entonces estoy en lo correcto- Sesshumaru avanzo un paso en su dirección y tomando todo el peso de Rin sobre su brazo izquierdo, estiro el otro para tomar un mecho de cabello de Kagome y llevárselo a los labios y darle un beso. -Más te vale no hacerle daño, ¿entendiste?- inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se perdió tras de ella.

-¿Hacerle daño? ¿A quién? ¿A Inuyasha?- tomo aire, llenándose los pulmones - ¡JAMÁS!- y entro en la puerta. Lo que vio, la dejo sin habla, frente a ella se encontraba un Inuyasha más demacrado que nunca. Su cuerpo esta cubierto casi completamente con vendajes y tubos. De su rostro solo se podía ver un ojo y parte de la boca entreabierta por la cual respiraba.

-Kagome…- su voz salió lastimosa y cansada.

-Inuyasha…- se dejo caer en el umbral de la puerta con las manos a la altura de la boca, lo miraba le partía el corazón…

!"#$% FIN DEL FLASH BACK !"#$%

Volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, ahogando un grito desesperado en la almohada.

-Inuyasha y ahora que aremos- se quedo dormida poco a poco. Había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pensando en todo lo que Inuyasha había perdido o que estaba a punto de perder. Para empezar ahora que su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras en un 60% de su cuerpo y variaban de un nivel 1 al 3, su vida cambiaria completamente y ya nada tenía seguro.

Como había reaccionado, aun no se explicaba. Cómo sin pensarlo se había lanzado al lado de Inuyasha para mirarlo de más cerca. Aún recordaba la mirada que le lanzo Sesshumaru, como si su reacción le aliviara de algún cargo de conciencia. ¿Qué acaso pensaba que ella abandonaría a Inuyasha?. Claro que en el primer momento en que lo miro, el mundo se le vino abajo y que pensó que la persona que estaba tendida en la cama, cubierto de vendajes no podía ser Inuyasha.

Solo una fuerza mayor la hizo correr a su lado y casi lanzarse a sus brazos y aunque aún sabiendo que cualquier movimiento le causaría dolor, él había estirado su mano para secar sus lágrimas. Como quiso besarlo en ese momento, como quería tomarlo en sus brazos y arrebatarle todo el dolor que sentía.

Inuyasha lanzo un quejido y el dolor le cubrió la vista, para después reclamarlo a la inconsciencia.

Esa tarde Kagome regresaría al hospital a verlo, tenía que estar a sola con él y hablar del futuro que les esperaba.

Se metió en la regadera, dejando que el agua fría le recorriera la piel lentamente. Se puso ropa cómoda y bonita de tonos verdes, y unos zapatos de un color negro y con decisión salió de su departamento en dirección hacia el hospital Norte.

Entro por la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha con decisión y se quedo esperando en la puerta a que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de su presencia. El aludido se giro lentamente hacia ella y al verla no podía creer que ella siguiera de pie frente a él y que no hubiera salido corriendo. Levanto una mano temeroso a que ella lo rechazara, pero cuál fue su alivio cuando vio que Kagome se acercaba a zancadas largas hasta su lugar, a un lado de la cama, y le recogía tiernamente la extremidad envuelta en un sinfín de vendajes.

-Inuyasha, ¿cómo te sientes?- le miro esperando que no le contestara. Luego sonrió – veo que aun no puedes hablar, ¿verdad?-

Inuyasha la miraba embelesado, el ojo que se podía apreciar a través del extenso vendaje, mostraba un semblante feliz.

Así duraron durante unos minutos más sin apartarse el uno del otro y sin darse cuenta de que el señor Sesshumaru había entrado en la habitación y que había tomado asiento en una de las sillas cerca de la puerta.

-¿Inuyasha, que te pasa? ¿Es que acaso te alegras de verme?- Inuyasha tomo su mano entre la suya con dificultad y le dirigió una mirada llena de ilusión.

-Inuyasha, está muy feliz porque estás aquí, señorita Higurashi- Kagome se giro hacia Sesshumaru que una mirada traviesa le regreso una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso?-

-es fácil, míralo a los ojos. El había pensado que tu ya no regresarías.- hizo una pausa, donde aprovecho para acercase a Kagome y de una manera fraternal posar una de sus manos en el hombro femenino. – Varias mujeres, que fueron sus amantes, han venido a verlo. No sé si es por lastima o por otra cosa, pero la verdad todas han salido corriendo literalmente-

Kagome miro a Sesshumaru con una cara de incredibilidad. "como era posible que esas mujeres salieran corriendo del lado de Inuyasha"

-¿Es en serio? –

-Si cada palabra, esas mujeres solo amaban una cosa de mi hermano, su dinero.-

Inuyasha se giró, no podía ver directamente hacia Kagome.

-Inuyasha cree que tú también no volverías-

Kagome se giro bruscamente hacia Inuyasha y tomándolo de la mano lo obligo a mirarla.

-Inuyasha, ¿a caso creías que yo te iba a dejar como aquellas mujeres?- Inuyasha trato de girarse pero la mirada de furia que Kagome le dirigió hizo que la pensara dos veces –eres un idiota. Cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no soy unas de esas mujeres, que no me compares-

Las lágrimas de Kagome fruían libremente por su rostro y en un movimiento brusco Kagome se paso la manga por la cara secándose las lagrimas.

-Inuyasha… eres un TONTO- y salió de la habitación.

-Ella está en lo cierto, Inuyasha- y salió tras de ella.

La alcanzo en la cafetería, donde ella estaba comprando una taza de café y una dona.

-Señorita Higurashi…-

-Kagome- le intercepto ella.

-Amm… si. Kagome, ¿dime realmente no pensaste en dejarlo, ni un segundo?- Su voz sonaba fría pero había algo diferente en su expresión-

-La verdad es que, cuando lo vi por primera vez tendido sobre la cama, pensé que la persona que estaba frente a mi no era Inuyasha, pero al escuchar su voz, me di cuenta que todo era verdad. –Le dio un vistazo a la cafetería y una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en sus labios –la verdad es que nunca pensé en dejarlo, ni siquiera estando sola en mi casa, en cambio, pensaba en alguna forma de ayudarlo- Sesshumaru dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Me alegro que Inuyasha se haiga encontrado contigo, es un milagro que un hombre tan mujeriego como él se encontrara contigo, creo que eres la única humana que estaría dispuesto a estar a su lado en este momento-

Tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería, cada quien con una taza de café y Kagome con una dona.

-A Inuyasha pronto le quitaran las vendas, pera ver los daños del incendio-

-mmm… cuando será eso?-

-mañana, por la mañana y de verdad me gustaría que estuvieras a su lado ya que yo no voy a poder estar- Ella lo miro directo a los ojos, buscando una respuesta – verás yo tengo una vida…-

-no te preocupes, como Inuyasha es mi jefe, no creo que haiga problemas en que falte mañana, además ya tenía pensado estar con él en esa ocasión-

-bien entonces está arreglado, a otra cosa, desde ahora Inuyasha ya no recibirá más visitas que las tuyas y la de los miembros de la familia, lo que quiere decir que solo las que tu le hagas y las que yo le haga. Me tengo que ir me despides de Inuyasha- Kagome asintió y arremetió con ganas la dona que tenía en la mano.

Esa noche se quedo en la habitación de Inuyasha, y a pesar de que la enfermera le había pedido que se retirara, Kagome en su modo furia le hizo entender que ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a quedarse a hacer compañía a su "novio". Así que la enfermera no tuvo que otra y Kagome tuvo que dormir en el incomodo sillón de la habitación de Inuyasha.

Más sin embargo el sueño no era un aliado esta noche, pues entre sueños oía quejarse de alguna cosa a Inuyasha e instintivamente se levantaba a atenderlo. Inuyasha cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo valiosa que era Kagome, si antes de incidente esta dispuesto a todo por ella, en este momento daría hasta su propia alma si fuera necesario para que ella fuera feliz y eso le hacía preguntarse otra cosa "¿ella sería feliz a su lado, ahora que era un hombre deformado?"-

Claro que lo sería, cada vez que él recuperase un poco más de su persona, cuando pudiera ponerse de pie de nuevo, valerse de si mismo, cuando ya no estuviera atado a ese centenar de sondas y agujas que atravesaban su piel quemada. Además no estaba tan mal, era cierto que varias partes de su cuerpo fueron reconstruida con piel de muertos, para evitar infecciones y que se regenerarán, y que su bello rostro, aquel rostro tan viril que le encantaba ya no sería el mismo, pero solo sería por un tiempo. Lo importante es que el seguía vivo.

Kagome esa noche se sentó a un lado de la cama de Inuyasha y sin poder evitarlo le acaricio el rostro, despertándolo.

-Lo siento no era mi intención despertarte- Inuyasha negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, indicándole que no le importaba y la miro directamente.

La veía como nunca más vería a una mujer lo que le quedaba de vida. Su piel blanca ahora bañada en rayos de luna y su ojos caoba que le regresaban la mirada llena de amor, si porque en los ojos de Kagome solo había amor para Inuyasha y se lo agradecería por toda la eternidad. La amaba.


End file.
